Silver Trio
by AlexisStevCotius
Summary: Belittled, neglected, and abused the golden trio have grown up differently and are now Slytherins, the Silver Trio. Taken up with author's permission
1. The Night Before

As some of you may know the first few chapters are from the same title story, the Silver Trio, by Saete another fanfiction author. I noticed some people enjoyed this story alot and I liked it quite a bit and noticed it had a bit of promise. I thought about taking it over and helping it back to where it was going so here it is.

Rowling's stuff is her own.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Aug. 31 (the night before first year)

Harry's House

Harry cowered on the floor as his uncle raised the belt again bringing it down on his back leaving yet another slice that would scar. His entire back was covered in them from years of abuse.

Harry had just come back from going to Diagon Alley with Hagrid, and his "family" was beyond angry. His uncle's face was shades of mottled purple and red, obviously he was not feeling the need for any mercy for his nephew, "So Boy, did you and that other freak have fun? You are worthless freak don't forget that, and nothing will change that!"

Harry coughed wetly knowing at least one of his ribs was broken. Vernon kicked him harshly in the stomach and Harry collapsed completely to the floor. Petunia and Dudley were still in a private hospital to get the tail that Hagrid had given him, taken off.

Harry was therefore left alone with his uncle who had been itching for revenge for the insult against his son. Vernon bent down and grabbed Harry's hair pulling him up to look in his eyes; he had avoided his face since he was leaving for the freak school tomorrow.

He looked into the emerald eyes filled with tears and pain and smiled at him, "Now, Boy" Vernon said is a scarily calm voice, "What will you tell those freaks if they see your punishment?"

As his uncle waited for his answer he pulled a pocket knife from his pocket and flicked it open. He played with the blade, slicing off Harry's shirt, displaying a chest and back where little skin was even visible anymore.

Harry gasped out an answer through the shooting pains in his chest, "I fe..ell down..n the stairs..s Sir." Nodding with a frightening smile on his face Vernon threw Harry back down to the ground on his stomach, hearing the whimper that leaked from his mouth as he slammed to the ground.

He pinned Harry to the floor with an arm as he whispered in his ear, "Just a little reminder of what you are boy." Vernon proceeded to draw the knife across Harry's shoulders listening to the high painful screams that echoed from his mouth. Vernon stood and moved back admiring his work as Harry sobbed into the floor.

He then picked Harry up and threw him back into the small cupboard under the stairs, locking the door to trap him. Harry crawled to his mattress listening as his new owl Hedwig cooed at him from her cage, worried about her new master. Stopping his tears Harry tried to smile at the snowy bird, "It's alright Hedwig, I'll be okay."

Harry grimaced as he shifted towards his new trunk pulling a book at random from the interior of it. He glanced at the title of the book Most Potente Potions and his emerald eyes grew darker. He swore to himself as he opened the book and tried to block out the pain, "I will get stronger."

-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione's House

Hermione sat in her room reading one of her new textbooks, Hogwarts, A History, as she listened to her parents scream at each other from the living room below. She had skipped dinner since she was sure it would have just been another battleground.

She winced as she heard a vase shatter and the screaming escalate; she could hear what they were saying, her father nearly shook the house with his deep voice, "I never wanted the little brat! You trapped me in this hellhole you bitch! Its all your fault, I hate you and your little bitch!"

Tears gathered in her eyes as she heard her mother scream back, her voice so shrill it probably could have shattered glass, "Don't blame me, I wanted to abort it! You're the once that wanted to keep the kid! She just invaded my body for nine months!"

Humming, Hermione blocked their screams from her head as she dived further into her book, reading it carefully. As she heard the front door slam and two cars squeal off she rose from the bed and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. Her parents had completely forgotten that she was even there, heading off to a bar, or to see one of their lovers, maybe just heading out to drive around.

Grabbing a soda from the fridge Hermione sat down at the table listening the absolute silence that had suddenly descended upon the house. She could feel the waves of pain rise in her chest and she rose from the table and raced over to a kitchen drawer, pulling out a small paring knife with a sigh.

Silently Hermione rolled up the sleeve on her sweater over her shoulder exposing a multitude of small parallel lines decorating her arm. Quickly she drew the knife across her skin and another line appeared beneath the others. She could feel her inner pain dissipate as he watched the blood drip down her arm.

Letting the sleeve fall back down into place she rose from the table and headed back upstairs to her room to fall back into the oblivion that her textbooks offered. She turned back and grabbed the knife stuffing it in her trunk to take to Hogwarts with her. As she settled down on her bed she let out a silent pledge, "I will get stronger"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ron's House

Ron lay in his room watching the Chudley Cannons poster on the wall opposite him move around in the dark night. He knew he would come tonight, it was the last night he would have free access to Ron.

Ron smiled a little as he thought about the next day and leaving for Hogwarts, it would be good to get away from home, his parents had been throwing multitudes of concerned glances at him. He had stopped wearing most colors and pretty much wore black all the time, it wouldn't really be noticed at Hogwarts since his robes would be black.

He had also grown very pale, making his vibrant red hair and dark freckles stand out even more, he wasn't seen outside very much anymore. Ron was more likely to be found alone with his chessboard, or, heaven forbid, a book in a quieter corner of the house.

Perhaps was the noticeable change was the lack of emotions he seemed to have anymore, his formerly hot temper was gone, replaced with cold sarcasm and chill looks. The rest of the time smiles didn't grace his face anymore.

Even the twins noticed the change; they had stopped pulling pranks on him because he never reacted anymore, simply brushed himself off, let a sharp remark roll off his tongue in their direction and left. Fred and George, though they were pranksters at heart genuinely cared about their family, and this new Ron was worrying them, it just wasn't their little brother anymore.

Charlie and Bill had noticed the change when they came to visit during the summer; for some reason Ron had avoided them, never allowing himself to be alone in the same room with either of his oldest brothers; they to were worried and intended to owl McGonagall to ask her to keep an eye on their littlest brother when he got into Gryffindor . The only family member that Ron didn't seem to avoid or use sarcasm with was Ginny, they had grown a lot closer and Ron could even be found teaching Ginny how to play wizard's chess in some corner of the house. Sometimes he would just sit and listen to his little sister talk, it was the only thing that brought any life to him, one of the few reasons he simply hadn't ended his existence. Ginny was the only one who ever saw the smiling laughing boy they all remembered, though it was extremely rare.

Ron was drawn out of his contemplation when he heard the door creak open, knowing who was on the other side. He closed his eyes and tried to detach himself from what was going on around him.

It wouldn't of mattered if he screamed, all the rooms in the house had silencing charms since there was so many people living in it. However Ron refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing him scream and beg for him to stop, it never worked.

He clenched his fists at his sides as deceptively strong hands slowly unbuttoned his pajama top tossing it into the corner, the pants came next going to the same corner. Ron had stopped fighting quite a while ago as it never did anything and he held back the tears that he could feel shimmering behind his eyelids as he heard the person above him speak, "Roll over and get on all fours." He obeyed knowing in the end it was going to happen anyway, the sooner he complied the sooner it ended.

He tried to ignore the harsh breaths hitting his neck as the person above him bit down leaving a mark that would bruise in the morning, he tried to ignore the hands on his hips the fingernails always leaving purple bruises, the harsh pain shooting up his spine, and the weak whimpers coming from his mouth as he bit his lip to keep from screaming.

A groan above him brought him back to reality as it ended, he collapsed down to the bed, just hoping he would leave. Ron heard the shuffling of clothes and was startled when he felt his pajamas hit him, "Get dressed, can't have mom and dad finding you like that in the morning."

With a dark chuckle he walked towards the door, "As I am the only male Gryffindor Prefect this year McGonagall is letting me have the Head Boy's private room, I shall see you at Hogwarts." Saying this Percy left.

Ron grimaced as he slowly got redressed, his sheets cleaning themselves with an automatic charm; knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep that night Ron grabbed his chessboard and textbook on Transfiguration. Situating himself by the window he quickly began a one sided game of chess making a vow, "I will get stronger."


	2. Train Ride

As some of you may know the first few chapters are from the same title story, the Silver Trio, by Sate another fanfiction author. I noticed some people enjoyed this story alot and I liked it quite a bit and noticed it had a bit of promise. I thought about taking it over and helping it back to where it was going so here it is.

Rowling's stuff is her own.

By the way. I am taking the time to go through each of these chapters and reformat them so they have a better feel to them altogether, bear with me this is only the second time around doing something like this.

September 1

Harry winced as a few of the wounds on his back opened as his uncle pushed him and his supplies of the car. He dismissed the pain as inconsequential since it was nothing compared to the amounts he was usually in. As his Uncle sped away Harry walked over and retrieved a trolley to make carrying around his heavy trunk and Hedwig's cage a little easier. Walking into King's Cross station Harry pulled his ticket and looked between it and the signs overhead a confused look briefly crossing his features.

Glancing back down at the ticket he thought to himself _ 'Platform 9 ¾? Where the hell would Platform 9 ¾ be? Okay, there is platform 9, and there is platform 10, but there's definitely no goddamn platform 9 ¾!'  
_  
Trying to stop the rant in his head, he examined the people around him in the train station, none of them looked distinctly magical, and he was already getting strange looks from the people for Hedwig and the way he was dressed. He shrugged off the looks, he had learned a long time ago how to work a needle and thread, so if he had time he would rip apart the hand-me-downs that he got and sew them into something actually wearable. His clothes may not fit the normal standard but he liked them, and thought they suited him well. He was wearing a pair of black baggy jeans, a close fitting emerald t-shirt with silver accents, underneath a large black jacket and over a pair of black workman boots. Somehow over the past weeks his hair had grown at an astonishing rate and now reached down below his shoulders, just brushing his mid-back. He currently had that pulled back in a loose ponytail with a black headband underneath his messy bangs hiding the scar that he had recently learned was quite famous.The only thing that didn't really fit in with the rest of his appearance was the pair of glasses on his face, but somehow the heavy black frames managed to work with his clothes.

As Harry contemplated his situation he heard someone behind him use the term Muggles. Spinning around, Harry caught sight of a fiery red haired woman surrounded by five children, obviously all hers by the equally bright mops of hair that adorned each of them. There were four boys, each with a trolley and one girl without one; Harry had to blink before he indeed confirm that yes there were two carbon copies of each with their own trolley. His eyes were then immediately drawn to a boy about his own age wearing clothes very similar to his own except for the fact the shirt was silver with red trim, and he wasn't wearing a headband. He was also very pale, much like Harry, and it only seemed to make his vibrant hair burn against his forehead.

Leaning back Harry watched the oldest of the four walk quickly towards a seemingly solid pillar between platforms 9 and 10. Harry blinked when he disappeared into the pillar, most definitely not a normal thing. He watched more closely as the rest of the family followed suit, walking swiftly towards the pillar and disappearing into it. Harry just shook his head, he should have known it would be something like that, it was magic after all.

Closing his eyes so he wouldn't be tempted to screech to halt Harry walked towards the pillar he had just seen people disappear through; surprised when he didn't smack head first into a solid surface. Opening his eyes, Harry surveyed where he had ended up, right above him a sign hung declaring this to be Platform 9 ¾. The platform was full of people; parents, students, everyone hurrying to get on a long gleaming train with a wooden plaque proclaiming it to be the Hogwarts Express.

Quickly grabbing his trunk and Hedwig's cage, he climbed onto the train, quickly searching for an empty compartment; it took awhile but he soon found one in the last compartment of the train. Claiming it as his, Harry dumped his trunk down and carefully set down the cage as not to disturb Hedwig's slumber underneath the piece of fabric over her cage. Harry gently settled himself next to the window, paying special attention not to tear open any of the wounds on his body. Looking out the window, Harry prepared himself down for a long ride.

Harry was startled out of his near dozing state when the door his compartment was opened. Scowling, Harry turned to see who had intruded upon the solitude he had tried so hard to get. Immediately he recognized the pale boy with the freckles, the dark fiery red hair that seemed to burn against his skin, and the deep eyes that seemed to contain countless shadows.

Ron relaxed as he entered the compartment and observed the only other person occupying it. The boy had a dark scowl, ebony black hair pulled back much like Ron's own was now that he had finally grown it out, and startling clear green eyes that showed to much knowledge for a boy of his age. However he was also smaller then Ron was so he didn't feel at all threatened by him. "Is there anyone else sitting in here?"

Harry shook his head sizing up the boy in front of him as he took a seat across from him; once Ron had sat down the two regarded each other with suspicious looks until their magic touched. Two abused souls recognized each other and a trust to be built upon was born.

Ron stuck out his hand appraising Harry as he introduced himself, "Ron Weasley."

Harry carefully took his hand and with a small smirk introduced himself, "Harry Potter, and the name doesn't suit you at all."

Looking slightly shell shocked Ron recovered quickly and replied with a dark smirk of his own, "Well, I'm sharing a compartment with the famous Harry Potter, fate really is a bitch. Can I see the scar?"

Harry sighed realizing he was probably going to hear that a lot after people figured out who he was; quickly untying the black headband revealing the lightning bolt shape that decorated his forehead, "Satisfied, Mr. Weasley?" Harry commented sarcastically as he watched Ron's reaction.

"Bloody hell, it is shaped just like a lightning bolt! Now if my name is unsuitable yours is too damn famous, I'm thinking, new ones?" Ron leaned back against the fabric and the two boys shared a small twist of their lips, not quite a smile, but not really a scowl either. It was more then either had done in a long time.

Harry replied with an equally twisted smirk, "Obviously." Starting a slow appraisal of the boy across from him he spoke again, "Burn, because of the way your hair fires across your skin, and the temper I can see boiling in you."

Running a hand through the long hair on his head he shot back a reply, "Bolt, that scar is an excellent reflection for someone with a personality as deadly as a bolt of lightening."

With a short bark of dark laughter Harry withdrew a book from his trunk, Most Potente Potions, "Bolt & Burn? Very dark, and utterly bloody perfect."

Seeing what Harry was doing Ron reached into his trunk as well removing the Transfiguration text he had been studying earlier. When Harry saw what he was removing he had an idea, "Burn, I bet if we taught each other what we already know we would be ahead of the rest of the first-years, don't you agree?"

"Hmmm, excellent idea, though I can't understand how you could possibly find Potions interesting. The Professor is a greasy git who hates all Gryffindors."

"So that's the house you think you'll be sorted into Burn, hmmmmm interesting."

Ron shrugged, "My entire family has been in Gryffindor, it would be really weird if I got sorted into a different house, my family would probably all die of shock. Where do you think you'll end up?"

"I'd rather not say right now, I'll wait and see what the Sorting says before I think about it, I honestly don't care horribly much about the house, all I want is the power."

Ron nodded, "You too? That's what I think to, the house doesn't really matter though I hope we are in the same house since the goddamn inner house rivalries are so vicious; it would be hard to keep a friendship."

"Ah we're friends then, good. Shut up and study now; we've wasted enough time with our little chat."

"You've read my mind Bolt."

A short while later, when both Harry and Ron were engrossed in their books there was a knock at the compartment door; a short round lady with a cheerful lady poked her head in, "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Ron shook his head holding up a lumpy brown bag, "Mum packed me some food, no thanks."

Meanwhile Harry examined all the unusual candy sitting on the trolley, obviously it was wizard in origin because he had never heard of the large majority of it. Pulling out his coin purse he pulled out a few galleons dropping them on the trolley. "I'd like a little of everything, if you please."

The woman's eyes widened somewhat comically as she neatly deposited a large pile of sweets in front of the boy, turning to leave she stopped by the compartment door to call out behind her, "Enjoy dears!" and with that she was gone again, obviously headed to see if she could drum up anymore business from any of the students on board.

Scooting the candy to the middle of the compartment, Harry gestured at Ron, "Have at it Burn, I'll never be able to consume that much crap."

Throwing him a look Ron moved towards the pile grabbing a few chocolate frogs and a box of Bernie Bott's ever flavor beans; "Language Bolt, can't have the world turning on their Golden Boy-Who-Lived, can we?"

Harry rolled his eyes responding without looking up from his book, "Call me that again and I'll be tempted to try out a few of these hexes that look like so much fun, care to try me?"

"Not a chance Bolt, though dueling does sound like fun, we'll have to learn later."

Harry just made an affirmative sort of noise ignoring both the candy and Ron; Ron grabbed a few more chocolate frogs and shook his head wryly turning all of his attention back to the Transfiguration book.

He looked up at the cards that Ron was pulling out of the packages of chocolate frogs, "Burn, what are those?"

His brow furrowed as he held up what looked like a trading card, "What? These?"

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded, that was obviously what he had meant.

"These are wizarding cards, each one has a picture of a famous witch or wizard on it, this one is Dumbledore, I used to have a whole collection of them until he rip...I mean until they accidentally got destroyed." Ron hurried to cover up his near slip, he had simply allowed his family to believe that it was his own foolishness that had gotten the cards torn, the purposeful actions of his brother.

Harry caught the stumble but didn't comment on it, after all everyone had their secrets and if he was to know he would find out later. Looking at the card he watched as the wizard gave him a wink and disappeared. He looked up at Ron who acted as though nothing was out of the ordinary, "I assume that its normal for cards to do this then, just disappear?"

Ron looked at him slightly shocked, "Of course, you can't expect him to stay there all the time can you, I mean how bloody boring would that get?"

Harry let out a low chuckle, "Well, pictures don't move in the muggle world, it's just an interesting concept to me."

Ron sat on the bench looking slightly gobsmacked, "They don't move? They just sit there? Wow."

Shaking his head, Harry turned back to the potions book, the intricacy and the timing fascinated him, it truly was an art form; not much unlike cooking a fine meal, he mused. Something that he had done many times at the Dursley's though he never was allowed to sample the fruits of his labor.

A little while later a girl with bushy brown hair poked her head through the compartment door, "Have either of you seen a toad? Neville lost his."

Both the boys shook their heads, but catching sight of what they were reading her face brightened and she entered the compartment, "Thank God, I though I was the only person who had actually cracked a book. I can 't wait to try out some of those spells in the Charms book."

Ron quickly looked up from his book to size up the new person entering their compartment. She was a little taller then Harry wearing a pair of black hiphugger jeans underneath an oversized black sweatshirt with the emblazoned words, 'I hope your stupidity isn't contagious' spread across the front.

Harry looked up and let a small smirk cross his face, "And you would be...?"

She smirked back at him holding out a hand, "Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you."

Harry shook her hand introducing himself and Ron, "I'm Bolt and that's Burn; Hermione doesn't suit you at all by the way."

With a haughty expression on her face she stood in front of the two boys, "Oh..really..., and what name would you bestow upon humble scraping me?"

Harry sunk into the seat as he thought, Hermione just seated herself on the same bench as Ron, but at the opposite end. Before Harry could speak Ron looked at her appraisingly, "Brigid"

Hermione looked over raising an eyebrow and Harry glanced up both interested in the name, "So Burn, who's Brigid, care to share?" Harry said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Brigid is the Welsh goddess of intelligence and protectiveness, she is supposed to be dark and powerful but a perfect ally to those she befriends."

Hermione sat back considering the name, suddenly a dark smile grew on her face, "I like it, but how in the hell did you know that! I've never even heard of her."

Ron just shrugged turning back to his book, "One of my brothers left a book about Welsh myths lying around, it was interesting, she just stuck in my head, you remind me of her characteristics."

Before either of the others could reply a voice was heard booming throughout the train, "WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT HOGWARTS IN 15 MINUTES."

Hermione winced, standing up, "Well, I better go get into my robes, I would suggest you two do the same, catch you later, Burn, Bolt." With this she ducked out the door heading back to her own compartment.

Ron smirked at Harry, "I like her."

Harry chuckled under his breath. "I do to, we'll have to find out more about her."

Suddenly Harry remembered her parting statement and stiffened, "There was no way that he would be able to change in the same compartment as Ron without him seeing the marks on his back, along with his litany of scars and bruises.

Ron had stiffened in his seat as well, there were bruises like handprints on his waist, and bites on his chest.

The two looked at each other weighing their options, neither wanting seem hesitant. Finally Harry stood grabbing his robes from his trunk and walked out of the compartment headed towards the lavatory in the rear of the train.

Thankful Ron stood and pulled out his own robes, throwing them on quickly before Harry could return. He shrunk his Transfiguration book as well, knowing that in all likelihood the feast would be boring, especially if he got stuck with the noisy, pushy, and annoying group of Gryffindors.

When Harry returned, Ron was just packing up the few things he had gotten out on the trip back into his trunk. "Hey Burn, it might be a good idea to shrink your Transfiguration book, that way if the Feast is dull we can always read." Hearing what he had just said Ron snorted amusedly under his breath.

Harry glanced quizzically at him wondering what was so funny in his statement, he not only shrunk his potions book into his pocket, but Hogwarts, A History as well, just in case.

Catching his questioning look Ron just shook his head, "If my family heard that last statement they would have either fainted from shock or ran away in fear, I am not exactly known as a scholar."

Before Harry could comment they felt the train pulling to stop, the same voice boomed over the intercom again, "WE HAVE ARRIVED AT HOGWARTS, LEAVE ALL LUGGAGE ON THE TRAIN, PLEASE DISEMBARK NOW."

Following the instructions Harry left his trunk sitting in the compartment and climbed off the train hearing a familiar voice boom out over the crowd, "Firs' yeas ova here, Firs' yeas ova here."

Harry easily spotted the gigantic man gesturing all the first years over to him, he started walking towards the large man, he noticed Ron's rising apprehension as they approached the giant, he turned to him, "Hagrid's the one who got me Hedwig, my owl, he also took me to Diagon Alley, he's a big softy."

Dragging Ron behind him he walked over, "Hello Hagrid, nice to see you again, thanks again for Hedwig." Harry's voice, though still not near completely open, warmed a few degrees for Hagrid, because so far the large man had proven himself trustworthy.

Hagrid glanced down, noticing the smaller boy in front of him, "Hiya Harry." His eyes roamed over Ron obviously recognizing the red hair of a Weasley. The dark expression upon his face however definitely wasn't a Weasley trait; he shrugged it off as he noticed all the first years had gathered around him.

"Firs' yeas all here? Well then folla me." Saying this Hagrid led them to a group of boats sitting on the nearby lake, "Four to a boat, no more, no less."

Harry and Ron quickly claimed a boat with Hermione greeting her with a nod, the other occupant of the boat was a slightly chubby boy with a nervous disposition; as the boats set off Hermione introduced them "Burn, Bolt, this is Neville Longbottom."

Harry and Ron both cave him curt cold nods, they pulled their books from their pockets obviously not in the mood for conversation. Hermione's face clouded, "Damn it to hell, I wish I had thought of that, with my luck this feast will utterly boring."

Before she could hex someone Harry pulled the shrunken Hogwarts, A History and handed it over to her shooting her a smirk that seemed to say, 'Aren't I smarter then you?' "Here Brigid, figured you might need this, had the same thought myself."

Hermione grabbed the book with a half smile, "You are bloody awesome Bolt." And with that she buried herself in the book.

After some time they rounded a corner in the lake and sounds of excitement and wonder rang out across the lake, even Ron, Hermione, and Harry were taken aback by the sheer brilliance of the castle where they would spend their next seven years.

As the boats ran aground Hagrid climbed out of the front one ushering the students to a large set of wooden doors. The doors were opened by a stern looking witch with her hair pulled tightly back in a bun and a straight no nonsense set to her mouth.

Hagrid stepped aside gesturing to the students, "The firs' yeas Professor McGonagall."

The witch at the door nodded at the giant, "Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here. First years follow me please."

With this the herd of first years followed the witch inside and as the large doors swung shut behind them Harry, Ron, and Hermione wondered just what they had gotten themselves into.

As I mentioned earlier, this fic may seem shorter as I tear through editting it so the flow may change a bit too. I am open to be a beta but I warn you now, if you do, be prepared for a massiver critic if I am in a mood. So far our dear authoress has provided good reasons for the temperments of all three main characters that I will be working off of. You may see me going off into a rant occassionally about what I like and dislike to see in a person's writing. For example, I came across a brilliant piece of writing but it was so jumbled up together where you couldn't decipher actions from what the people were saying I had to export it onto wordpad and break it up to read through the two or three pages worth of material. Anyways back onto editting the next chapter to be tossed up.


	3. Sorting

As some of you may know the first few chapters are from the same title story, the Silver Trio, by Sate another fanfiction author. I noticed some people enjoyed this story alot and I liked it quite a bit and noticed it had a bit of promise. I thought about taking it over and helping it back to where it was going so here it is.

Rowling's stuff is her own.

By the way. I am taking the time to go through each of these chapters and reformat them so they have a better feel to them altogether, bear with me this is only the second time around doing something like this.

A/N : Previous chapter was actually two chapters before I took over. I combined it into one and I will be doing the same to the Halloween chapter later on. It seemed to blend a bit better when I did it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the first years followed Professor McGonagall to a large set of wooden doors where she instructed them to wait. She entered the room and closed the doors behind her.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron, "How exactly are we sorted? There has to be some sort of process, do you guys know?"

Ron shrugged, "My brothers tried to convince me we had to wrestle a troll, but their only trying make me sound like an idiotic fool in front of the other first years, I'm sure."

Hermione turned to Harry, "Not a clue Brigid, Hogwarts, A History obviously avoided the actually method of sorting, though my own guess would be some sort of aptitude/personality test to decide where we best fit." 

Before the three could muse on it any longer a snobbishly haughty voice rang behind them, "It appears that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Turning Harry saw the boy who he had run into in the Robes shop, Draco Malfoy, he was exactly how he had been before, arrogant and superior, two things Harry hated. It reminded him way too much of his cousin, Dudley, and his stupid cronies who liked to beat him up. He seemed to be backed by two large boys who looked like their combined IQ might break double digits. Obviously they were meant only for muscle, strategy would not be their strong suit.

Noticing the ice nearly forming on his back Harry caught the cold appraising stare from Ron directed at Malfoy, "Malfoy, who are your two brick walls?"

Draco ignored the comment looking at Ron, "Red hair, hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley. My father has told me about you, too many children, not enough common sense."

When Draco turned back to Harry, and before Ron could hex him, which Harry knew Ron was about to do as his hand was twitching, ready to draw his wand in a moment, he stepped between the two giving them both a frigid look, "Have you ever met Burn before Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head and sneered, "I'm afraid I haven't had the displeasure."

Harry continued, "Well, you are relying upon information from someone else to dictate your actions, obviously you are not headed for Ravenclaw or Slytherin with an attitude like that. Either bite your tongue or turn and leave, I will not allow insults to myself or my companions, and trust me, you do not want the three of us angry. Even your two bodyguards really wouldn't be much help."

Turning Harry walked towards the front of the group; Hermione and Ron but stifling a smirk at the gobsmacked expression on Malfoy's face turned and followed, not really in the mood to hex someone quite yet, especially an overly stuffed prat of a boy.

The hall was overcrowded with nervous first year students, Hermione swore under her breath lightly when they were yet again jostled by another pair of prodding elbows, "Oh bloody hell, wait, I think I see a spot over there."

Manuevering through the large group Hermione moved her way towards the open space that had caught her eye, Harry and Ron were right on her heels, neither one doing especially well being constantly pushed by the sheer mass of people.

When the three reached the spot Ron's lips were a thin line, human touch was not a strong suit, and Harry's face was white, his various injuries having been opened by the harsh hands of his peers.

It was immediate why the spot was still empty, a silver ghost in regal clothing that looked like they had been splattered in blood occupied the area. Hermione leaned back and talked to the other two, "That's the bloody baron, the ghost of Slytherin, I read about him in Hogwarts, A History."

Ron kept moving, "Well a ghost is better then all these idiotic prats around us, at least he was an adult when he obviously died."

Harry and Hermione walked up to the ghost and Ron followed their lead, the two boys quickly dropped a bow, and Hermione, a perfect curtsy. When the other two raised their eyebrows she smirked, eight years of bloody charm school had finally paid off. She was the first to speak, "Greetings Sir, perchance would it be possible for us to share this space with you?"

Harry took his cue from her and moved forward, "It would be a great pleasure to be able to consort with one such as yourself, Sir."

Ron moved forward as well, "We have heard much about you Sir, the most regal ghost in the castle, as well as the most knowledgeable."

The Baron looked down at the three first years in front of them, "Do join me, it is not often I meet first years with such mannerisms, it is a pleasure to meet you...?"

"Hermione Granger, Sir, but do call me Brigid"

"Ronald Weasley, Sir, it is an honor and I am known as Burn."

"I am Harry Potter, but please do refer to me as Bolt."

"Fine names, young ones, strong and with history, I do hope to see you in the noble house of Slytherin."

Hermione looked at the Baron with a questioning look on her face, "Sir, if I may inquire...?"

"What is your question child? Do speak up."

"Well, Sir, is it possible for a muggleborn such as myself to get sorted into Slytherin? I thought it was a house that stressed purity of blood."

"Excellent question, and very nearly correct, however blood can be overridden by power, if you are powerful and ambitious, blood has very little to do with it. There are usually not muggleborns who are full of this type of ambition, while purebloods are known for it. Not to mention that every pureblood family must start with a muggleborn somewhere."

The three adolescents continued to converse with the Baron in this way, he answered many of the questions that they could ask; and he insisted that if they have any trouble with Peeves to seek him out immediately. After awhile the wooden doors reopened and Professor McGonagall looked shocked to see three first-year students hold a obviously in-depth conversation with what was reported to be the most intimidating ghost of Hogwarts.

Seeing the Professor reemerge, the Baron gave each of them a nod and he received two bows and a curtsy in reply, "I will see you at the Sorting, we will talk again."

"Thank you Sir." This was said as a chorus by all three as they turned to face McGonagall, who after shaking the look off her face entered the room behind her; she gestured for all the first years to follow her, which they did hurriedly to get it over with.

Glancing up, gasps could be heard from the assembled group, it was as though there was no roof at all and the Great Hall simply stretched up into the heavens, stars could be seen twinkling down on them and floating candles lit every corner of the large room.

Hermione leaned back to her two companions, "The ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky outside."

"We all read about it in Hogwarts a History, Brigid." Ron had cut her off and he received a glare as Harry put up a blank expression to hide the low chuckle that wanted to come out.

They turned their attention back to McGonagall when she set down a four legged stool in front of the first years. On the stool was a very dirty, ragged, and patched pointed wizard's hat. Harry smirked, his aunt would have never even allowed it inside the house, even if it wasn't magical. He winced and hoped it would be over soon, after not eating for awhile and blood loss he was tired and in pain.

Suddenly a rip near the brim of the hat opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart.

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil.

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind.

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

After this the whole Great Hall burst into loud applause at the song; Ron leaned over to Harry, "A hat, all we do is try on a bloody hat." He shook his head as Professor McGonagall pulled out a long roll of parchment, "When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

Unrolling the parchment she called out the first name, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A chubby girl with pigtails tied up with pink ribbons ran up to the stage and sat on the stool slipping the hat on her head, after a moment it screamed across the hall "HUFFLEPUFF!" A table decked out in yellow cheered loudly as she ran to it. A ghost in a what looked like a monk's robe waved her to the table.

"Boot, Terry!" managed to become the first to make the hat shout out, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!" was the first new Gryffindor and the red and gold table erupted in screams. Harry could see Ron's two older twin brothers catcalling; he rolled his eyes at their immaturity, though it was slightly entertaining.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" had the pleasure of being the first new Slytherin and she joined the silver and green table where the Bloody Baron was currently sitting.

It continued on until finally they heard, "Granger, Hermione!" Both Ron and Harry sent her on the way with a nod for good luck; Hermione walked regally to the stool and seated herself, carefully setting the hat on her head.

She was surprised, but didn't show it when she first heard the voice of the hat in her head, "Hmmmm, oh my, you are a difficult one. A muggleborn, yes I see, with quite a bit of power, oh and what desire! Desire for power. Might want to tell someone about your home, Professor Snape is always a good one for that."

Hermione interrupted the hat with a snort and sent back a comment in her mind, "I think not, and you will fail to mention this to any of the staff, or there will be a few more holes in you that need patching." All this was said in a cool voice that only managed to get her threat across better.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist now, I do not reveal what I see, well there is only one choice for you, I hope you are strong for you are going to... "SLYTHERIN" The hat screamed across the Great Hall.

Hermione took off the hat and walked across the nearly silent and stunned Great Hall, as she sat at the empty part of the table next to the Bloody Baron, he leaned over, "Well done, young Brigid, well done, I expected to see you here."

She nodded at him and sighing at the open hanging mouth's across the Great Hall pulled out Hogwarts, A History and spelled it back to normal size, picking up where she had left off.

Harry threw a smirk at Ron as he listened to the people get sorted, The hat barely touched Malfoy's head before it screamed, "SLYTHERIN".

Finally McGonagall got to his name, calling out, "Potter, Harry!"

Whispers could be heard throughout the different tables,

"Is it THE Harry Potter?"

"The one who defeated You-Know-Who?"

Whispers like this came from every corner of the hall as Harry made his way up to the stool. Slipping the hat over his head it quickly blocked out the rest of the hall as it fell over his eyes.

His eyebrows flew up as he heard the voice in his head, "Hmm, difficult, just like your friend, intelligence, yes, but definitely not a Ravenclaw; bravery for those who are worthy, loyal to only a few. Cunning and ambition most definitely, cunning was probably a necessity with a family like yours."

He stiffened as he heard his relative's mentioned he hissed in his mind at the hat, "They may be blood, but they are not my 'family' do not make that mistake."

If the hat had eyebrows Harry swore they would have flown upward at his comment, "I can see why Mr. Potter, going to refuse help like her I see, and with that you are most definitely a... "SLYTHERIN"

Pulling off the hat he sighed as he saw an absolutely gobsmacked Great Hall. Standing up he placed the hat on the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table seating himself at the empty end next to Hermione.

Once he sat down the Hall exploded;

"THE boy-who lived in Slytherin?"

"Is he evil?"

"Maybe he is in league with You Know Who!"

On and on it went, as though the Wizarding world had just lost their hero. Harry looked at the head table to see what the reactions were. The Headmaster had a slight frown, but his eyes were twinkling annoyingly. McGonagall's eyes were the size of dinner plates, and Hagrid saw him looking and smiled. At this Harry was pleasantly relieved, he had been worried that Hagrid would have not talked to him if he was sorted into Slytherin. Perhaps the most interesting reaction was from a pale professor with long black hair at the end of the table, his hands were gripping his seat so hard his knuckles were turning white and his mouth had all but disappeared into a thin line. Shaking his head Harry pulled out the Potion's book from his pocket, nodded at the Baron and Hermione and opened it to where he had left off.

Clearing her throat McGonagall threw glares across the Great Hall to get them to shut up so she could finish the Sorting, continuing down the list there were no more great surprises; Harry and Hermione kept one ear turned to her and when she called out "Weasley, Ron!" They looked up from their books to pay attention.

McGonagall's face softened almost unnoticeably as she called out the name, yet another Weasley for her house, she had already received the letter from Bill and Charlie about their littlest brother and she would be paying attention. Already she could see the differences between himself and his brothers, the coldness of his eyes, the dark aura he seemed to possess. She watched as he walked up and dropped the hat over his eyes.

As Ron dropped the hat on he to heard the voice start to come in, "Another Weasley, hmmm, but you are a different one, changed recently haven't you? A strategist, most definitely; a need to stand out from your brothers, most understandable, oh and power, a want for power. Where to put you?"

When Ron heard the question he already had his answer ready, "Not Gryffindor" and because no one else could hear the next part of the statement was part pleading and part begging, "Please anywhere but Gryffindor, I...I can't survive there."

The hat responded in kind, "Never would have expected something like this from a Weasley, especially Percy! Ah well, I see you to are to refuse assistance, well then I can only send you to join your two friends in... "SLYTHERIN"

Harry and Hermione looked at eachother with identical dark grins, looking over at Ron they saw he shared it and all three of them looked over at the Gryffindor Table where three redheads could be seen with blank wide eyed looks, a family of Gryffindors had just had a Slytherin thrown into the mix. The oldest glared at Ron, and when Ron saw it he had to quickly look away, there was only one person he was truly afraid of and he was sitting right at that table.

As he seated himself next to his two compatriots he rolled his eyes at the glares they were getting from the rest of the Slytherin table, "I don't think we are going to be the most popular students." This was said in a heavily sarcastic tone as he pulled the charms book from his robes.

He received the same, "Why in the hell would we care?" looks from his friends and with a shake of his head and nod at the Baron he turned to the book, Harry and Hermione mirroring him with their own motions. They completely ignored the rest of the sorting, not really caring.

Finally after "Zabini, Blaise!" became a Slytherin it was finally over; as Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the sorting hat away and the Headmaster stood up, the three marked their pages and turned to hear what he had to say.

His arms were open wide and his eyes were twinkling brightly, his face still showing some lines from all the unexpected surprises at the Sorting. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we again our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

As he sat back down everyone clapped and cheered, Harry glance at the his two friends and the Bloody Baron and commented dryly, "Well, they do say genius and insanity go hand in hand."

The Bloody Baron seemed to snort and looked slightly shocked he had done something like it, "Too true my boy, and the Headmaster is definitely known as both."

By the time they turned around the plates on the table were filled with every type of food imaginable, Harry was amazed, at his relatives he was lucky if he got the scraps and he had gotten used to not eating, it was actually one of the few things he seemed able to control. He watched Hermione and Ron dish up, Hermione ate slowly and with polish, and Ron, though he ate a great amount, actually had manners and some amount of reverence for the food. Harry took a few bites and pushed it away turning to conversation so they wouldn't notice how little he ate.

He listened to the Bloody Baron make a comment, "The feast only gets more and more grand each year, it certainly is impressive." When he noticed Harry's attention he turned to him, "I certainly hope that this year we will win the cup again, I do so enjoy giving Sir Nick that good kick in the arse, we have after all won it for the past six years."

Harry covered a snort, "Who is Sir Nick?"

"Ah the insufferable Gryffindor ghost, all the students call him Nearly Headless Nick, 66 chops with a blunt ax, and all."

Harry nodded his head, "And who would you be Sir, I am sure we cannot go around referring to you as the Bloody Baron."

"Of course, I am Baron Alexander Lucian Renard VI."

Looking up at the head table harry caught the glare directed at him, Ron, and Hermione from the pale teacher who was sitting next to a quivering Professor Quirell who was wearing a ridiculous purple turban. It was a glare that said he wanted to rip them into little pieces and then stomp on them, it was not pleasant.

Just as his glance moved a jolt of pain went through his scar and he barely held back a wince, "Baron Alexander, who is the professor with the long black hair sitting next to Professor Quirrell?"

The Baron's eyes moved to the head table, "That is Professor Severus Snape, he is the Potions Master as well as the head of Slytherin house, rather a moody man, I daresay."

Harry clunked his head on the table once muttering under his breath, "We are so bloody screwed." He glanced at the head table again and yes indeed Snape looked like he wanted to slice him apart.

Suddenly the table was cleared and the dishes were again sparkling clean, Dumbledore stood up and got the attention of the room, "Ahem-just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few nervous laughs rang out across the hall, not one of the three made a sound, threats of death should always be taken seriously, and this one was uttered in no manner of jest. The three nodded at each other understanding the silent communication.

Dumbledore continued on, "And now before go to bed, the school song! Everyone pick a tune and off we go!"

The words appeared in thin spiraling gold script in the air as everyone started to sing, at a different pace and tune, the words.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

The three first years watched Fred and George Weasley finish with a slow funeral march, they all looked at the Baron and shook their heads, they hadn't even bothered singing, there was no point to it.

Finally they ended and Dumbledore clapped loudly, "Wonderful! And now Prefects if you lead the first years to the dorms, and everyone else, off to bed with you!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood, "Goodbye Baron Alexander, we shall have to talk again, your knowledge is most impressive."

Ron and Harry nodded in agreement with Hermione's words as they both spoke the same words, "Goodnight Baron Alexander, it was a privilege to meet you."

The Baron nodded regally at the three, "As it was you, I would enjoy conversing with you more in-depth, and I will tell Peeves not to bother you, if he gives you any trouble come speak to me."

They nodded their thanks as they followed the 5th year Slytherin Prefect out the doors of the Great Hall.


	4. New Rooms, Nightmares

As some of you may know the first few chapters are from the same title story, the Silver Trio, by Sate another fanfiction author. I noticed some people enjoyed this story alot and I liked it quite a bit and noticed it had a bit of promise. I thought about taking it over and helping it back to where it was going so here it is.

Rowling's stuff is her own.

By the way. I am taking the time to go through each of these chapters and reformat them so they have a better feel to them altogether, bear with me this is only the second time around doing something like this.

--- indicates thoughts, not out loud words.

--------------------------------------------------  
The three new Slytherins kept themselves carefully separated from the others, not yet sure of all of the reactions to their being sorted into the House of the Snake, not only did they get the boy-who lived, but a mudblood and a strictly light-side pureblood! It was obvious that they were going the longest way possible to the dormitory so they looked around and made sure to pay careful attention to any shortcuts that would save them time later.

Finally they walked down into the dungeons and walked through some dim hallways; they stopped at a gargoyle statue, "These are Professor Snape's private quarters, do not ever bother him here unless it is an emergency." With this they moved on down the corridor.

As they reached the portrait of a dark haired man with a large snake wrapped around his waist the Prefect, who also happened to be the Quidditch captain Marcus Flint turned around and sneered, "Remember the password, if you forget Salazar will not let you in." Turning to the portrait he said clearly, "Serpensortia"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at each other and snickered under their breath, they were truly walking into the snake's den. The room they entered was huge, centered around a large fireplace on one wall; the dungeon floor was covered by dark silver and green carpets and there was plush green dragonshide chairs and couches around the room. The walls were covered with expensive tapestries showing different serpents, who were at the moment asleep.

All the wood in the room was a deep brown, nearly black, and one wall of the dungeon was covered in a large bookcase full of books on barely legal spells. Hermione's eyes lit up and she nudged Ron and Harry as she looked at the vast array of books on the shelves.

All in all the room was very opulent and rich, Harry smiled as he looked around at the different snake tapestries, he had always thought snakes as his favorite creature, though owls were quickly ranking right up there.

Their attention turned back to Flint as he gestured at two staircases, "Boys on the right, girls on the left, first year dormitories are straight ahead."

Soon all the Slytherins had headed to their individual dorms to check out the occupations and the trio were the only ones left in the Common Room. Looking at eachother they moved over to the long, soft, green leather couch that sat in front of the fireplace, none of them were really ready to go to the dorms yet, each one was lost in their own thoughts.

Hermione leaned against one of the tall arms unconsciously rubbing the lines on her arm through the fabric of her shirt and robes, ---_I have to share a dorm with the other Slytherin girls! What the hell! They already hate me because I do not have 'magical' parents, but who really gives a fuck?_--- Her eyes widened as a stray thought crossed her mind, ---_WHAT IF THEY FIND MY KNIFE! It's safe in the bottom of the trunk, those bimbos will never find it_---

Harry and Ron failed to notice any of Hermione's actions as she tried to calm herself since both of them were also floundering in the thoughts threatening to consume them whole.

Ron had sank back into the leather his eyes becoming cold and hard, ---_Damn Percy! Those stupid bite marks are still there and the bruises on my waist, it's pretty freakin' obvious what happened. I can't let anybody see, they might take me away form the Burrow, I cannot let that happen!_---

As Ron planned his defense Harry was also lost in thoughts parallel to his, ---_I can't let them see what a freak I am, I mean I deserved it all, right? Absolutely, they'll hate me if they realize how much of a loser I am. Even my own family hates me, what the hell am I gonna do?_----

Before he could come up with an answer he heard someone speak, "Ssstupid human children, tressspasssing without my permisssion. None are worthy of the door, not a sssnake ssspeaker or one great power among them."

Turning Harry saw a portrait of a Nightshade Viper on the wall making the displeasing sounds, he replied, not realizing both Ron and Hermione turned to look at him as the sound came from his mouth. "Thossse human children are not ssstupid, they are merely ignorant compared to a beautiful ssspeciman ssssuch asss yourssself."

The snake's slit eyes widened slightly as she examined the small boy sitting in front of her, "Well, a sssnake ssspeaker, we have not had one of your kind in many generationsss."

Harry looked startled as he continued, "You mean I am ssspeaking sssnake tongue? How interesssting, what doesss that make me?"

The snake on the wall seemed to hiss in amusement at his response, "That makesss you a Parssseltongue young child-sssnake." The midnight blue, silver, and black snake bobbed her head at the other two on the couch, "What isss your name, and who are they?"

"I am Bolt, that isss Burn and Brigid, my compatriotsss."

She nodded, satisfied, "I am Isssisss, and your two friendsss have great power and anger within their sssoulsss, ass do you young Bolt. But none of you are dark, rather againssst the dark in your anger, interesssting. You are mossst definitely worthy young Bolt, there is a small dorm behind me that isss only for thossse I deem fit, you and thossse two behind you are worthy."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked over at the other two, "Isis says there is a secret dorm behind her that we can stay in by ourselves!"

Ron and Hermione both brightened and then turned serious, "Bolt, it's best if you don't go around advertising you're a Parseltongue, it's considered the mark of a dark wizard, the only other known one was Voldemort!"

Ron winced slightly though he understood why she said the name, fear of a name only increased the fear itself, and he was trying to rid it. He spoke up after Hermione, "Though I wish we could speak it as well, it sounds wicked!"

Harry turned back to the portrait, "Isssisss is there any way for Brigid and Burn to ssspeak sssnake tongue?"

The beautiful snake evaluated the two others on the couch, finally she nodded, "It isss in my power that they can underssstand by drawing on you, your underssstanding would be shared with them."

Smirking Harry turned around to face the other two, "Isis says that she can make it so that you two can speak and understand Parseltongue by drawing on my knowledge, sure would make communicating easier, especially writing, we would be the only three who could understand it. Are you in?"

Ron and Hermione looked at eachother as dark smiles crossed their face, they answered in unison, "Most definitely."

Nodding Harry told Isis the news, "They wisssh to have the knowledge, what mussst we do?"

"Ssssimply come over here with them young Bolt, ssstand in front of me, one hand on me and the other classsping eachother."

Following instructions Harry grabbed the other two and dragged them in front of Isis telling them what to do. Once they were ready a bright green light seemed to emanate from the picture surrounding them, after a few seconds it dissipated.

Isis looked down at them, "You are now truly my children, young sssnake ssspeakersss, you are worthy of my ssssecretsss."

With this she swung open revealing a passageway. Harry was the first in followed closely by Ron and Hermione who were amazed at their understanding of the snake.

On the other side of the passage was a large room separated into two areas, on one side sectioned off with hanging curtains three beds in varying shades of black, silver, and green fabric, each of them had a small area that was their own. On the other side there was a large fireplace, a soft black leather couch, three desks, and a multitude of book shelves. Swinging shut behind them a matching portrait of Isis was revealed.

Harry regained his composure striding forward and bowing, "Thank you noble lady, thisss isss far more then we expected."

Ron and Hermione accompanied him the hissing coming from their mouth a new experience.

Isis smirked, as well as a snake could, "It wasss nothing my sssmall sssnakesss, off to bed with you, tomorrow you attend classsssesss and I expect detailsss."

Chuckling at the motherly tone the snake had taken each of the three went to their 'room' and changed into nightclothes, happy that their individual secrets were safe.

Isis glanced sadly after each one of them, "Ssssleep well my sssnake children, trussst eachother with your sssecretsss, if you do not they will dessstroy you."

Later that night Harry woke up from a dream with a scream on his lips that he forcefully pushed down. He shuddered as he remembered the dream, his uncle had been standing over him with a knife. Grabbing his wand and muttering, "Tempus."

The glowing numbers above him displayed the time 1:00 AM, still much too early to get up. Knowing that he probably wasn't going to get anymore sleep, Harry threw on his glasses and opened his curtain headed for the large couch in front of the fireplace.

As he settled himself on it, the fireplace in front of him sparked to life, it was obviously charmed to come alive whenever someone was in front of it, looking at the calming flames he heard a noise behind him, turning around he saw Ron emerge from his own sleeping area.

Right behind him Hermione emerged from her own little area, the other two sat down right next to Harry. Looking at them he saw the same dark circles and drowsy look he often wore quietly he spoke, "Nightmares?"

Startled they looked over and both nodded, all three leaning back against the couch and unconsciously moving closer together.

They knew now was not the time fore baring their demons but soon, after awhile the three first-years fell asleep snuggled against each other, each one of the them slipping into the first nightmare free sleep they had had in a long time.


	5. First Day

As some of you may know the first few chapters are from the same title story, the Silver Trio, by Sate another fanfiction author. I noticed some people enjoyed this story alot and I liked it quite a bit and noticed it had a bit of promise. I thought about taking it over and helping it back to where it was going so here it is.

Rowling's stuff is her own.

By the way. I am taking the time to go through each of these chapters and reformat them so they have a better feel to them altogether, bear with me this is only the second time around doing something like this.

- thought

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke to a soft hissing above him, "Sssnake-child it isss time to awaken."

Grumbling he opened his eyes from the first peaceful sleep he had had in a long time, "What time isss it Isssisss?"

If it was possible Harry would have sworn that the snake would have rolled her eyes at him, "Why do you not check yourssself sssnake-child, sssimply sssay Tempusss."

Holding up his wand as he slipped on his glasses Harry muttered the incantation under his breath, "Tempus" Suddenly green numbers appeared in the air above him showing the time, 5:00 AM.

He heard noises next to him, "Bloody hell Bolt, why did you wake us up this early, I doubt the sun is even out yet!"

Hermione simply rolled her eyes and stood up as she stretched her taunt muscles as Harry protested, "I didn't wake you, Isis did."

Turning back to the portrait both of the boys send her near death glares that would have scared the hell out of most, but merely amused the snake, "Sssnake-Children, there are two bathroomsss connected to thisss dorm, one for Brigid, and one for the two of you. The door isss the black tapestry of a Basssilisssk."

"Thank you Isssisss." Turning Hermione headed towards the bathroom with her initials on it, "You two better get up, we still have to pack our bags, get to the great hall to get our time tables, and read over our textbooks for the classes today."

With this she disappeared behind the door leaving the two behind her shaking their heads as they stood and stretched, both feeling more refreshed then they had in a long time. Ron let out a low groan as some of bones popped, "Feel free to take the bathroom first Bolt, I wanted to talk with Isis anyway."

Nodding his appreciation Harry grabbed his stuff and disappeared inside the bathroom, ready to wash up and face the day. Ron turned to the portrait and sat down, he already knew that he could trust the snake, she was acting just like a mother hen. He chuckled at that thought, she'd eat a mother hen, she was acting like a mother snake.

Sighing Ron started to talk about what was bothering him, "Isssisss?"

"Yesss, Sssnake-child?"

"Do you think I can trussst Bolt and Brigid? I feel asss though we have already gone through a lifetime together and yet we have jussst met eachother!"

Decidedly sad eyes answered him back, "That isss becaussse you have all sssuffered my young one, I will sssay no more, for that isss their ssstory to tell. I can sssenssse the darknessss in you, and yet you are not evil, merely angry, righteousss anger, that makesss you want to be better. It isss a contradiction that makesss you three unique. Child, you can trussst them, and they ssshall trussst you and hopefully together you can heal eachother from the passst."

Hesitantly his next question was voiced, the one he feared the answer to, "Do I disssgussst you Isssisss? With what I allowed him to do, I would underssstand if you hate me. I let him ussse me, nothing but a cheap whore..." choking off his eyes filled with tears he refused to let fall."

Isis hissed sharply at the red haired boy in front of her, "NEVER! Sssnake- child you are mine now and I care about you deeply, it isss not your fault, it wasss never your fault and what he took from you ssshould never be taken, but rather given freely."

Although Ron didn't fully believe her about himself, it still felt good to hear someone say he wasn't a whore, or it wasn't his fault. He did however believe her when she said he could trust the other two, that night they would know.

As he heard the shower in the boy's bathroom turn off he stood to gather his stuff, "Thank you, Sssnake-mother."

Quickly he ducked into his room and grabbed his stuff slipping inside as Harry stepped out. Harry sighed as he grabbed a book and seated himself on the couch, the hot shower had felt good on his wounds, cleansing, now he merely needed to heal. Luckily he always healed faster then others, probably something having to do with him being a wizard and having to live with the Dursley's; they had hurt him more then enough after all.

Cracking the book Harry heard Isis calling him he looked up and tilted his head to one side, "Isss there sssomething you needed Isssisss?"

"No, young Bolt, but you are thinking rather loudly. You can trussst them with your sssecretsss, they will hold them."

"Why are you ssso sssure? They could betray me like everyone elssse."

"They alssso have sssecrets of their own, you three are connected now, more deeply then before, you are now my sssnake-children, and I do not want to sssee you hurting ssso much."

Harry inclined his head, a warm feeling spreading over his body when he heard her words, "Thank you Sssnake-mother."

A few minutes later Harry heard the door open from the girl's side and Hermione emerge, she headed towards the couch, "Young Bolt, I mussst talk with her, but ssshe will not ssspeak with you here, go get your bag ready for breakfassst."

Nodding Harry rose from the couch and headed towards his room, telling Hermione what he was headed to do as he disappeared behind the curtain.

"I sssmell fresssh bloodon you, young Brigid. Bleeding will not end your pain."

"But it doesss certainly help, you will never underssstand the releassse it givesss me."

"Talk to the othersss, they are hurting, like you. They will underssstand more then I can. Jussst know, I care, you now ssspeak my tongue, have entered my hallsss, you are now all three my children. You are ssstunning, brilliant, and bold, your aura containsss great power, the three of you ssshall become a force to sssway the balance of power. But you mussst trussst them, tonight, open up, you can already feel the connection."

Hermione nodded, stunned at the eloquent words, she could indeed feel a connection to the two boys, like a string connecting their souls, she wanted to trust them but she had been afraid of having her heart broken. It would be nice to have someone to turn to. As Ron came out of the bathroom, Harry emerged from the bedroom; both the boys had their long hair pulled back in ponytails, and Hermione's curly locks cascaded down her back in waves.

Gathering in front of the portrait it was easy to see the approving look in Isis's eyes. "I expect to hear great detailsss about your firssst day, my sssnake children. If you need any help sssimply talk to the paintingsss; I will inform them that you are under my care."

Thanking her, the three stepped into the passageway she opened and emerged in the Slytherin common room; it was still slightly early because they did not want anyone to see them appear form behind the portrait. Sitting in front of the large fireplace they each began to go over a textbook, they highly doubted anyone cared where they had slept, as long as it was not in the same dorms! Soon the rest of the Slytherins started to make their way into the common room, the looks to the three already present ranging from indifference to outright disgust.

One of the seventh year prefects stood in front of the large stone fireplace and glared at everyone in the room to shut up. "Your time tables will be on your plate at breakfast, the Slytherin house has won the house cup for the past six years and I expect it to happen again. Anyone caught losing points," He stopped to look specifically at the first years as he continued "Had better earn them back"

Finishing his little speech the seventh year stepped back and headed towards the portrait, the rest of the house followed with the last three carefully closing their books and nodding their goodbyes to Isis. "Be careful, sssnake-children."

Reaching the great-hall the three carefully seated themselves at the end of the table away from the rest of the house and next to the Baron Alexander, "Good morning, I trust Peeves did not bother you last night?"

Harry shook his head, "No Baron, though I did hear that a group of Gryffindors got attacked, I don't suppose you know anything about that?"

The Baron smirked regally, "I might have mentioned to Peeves how they tend to take the first years to the dorms, anything from there was entirely his own doing."

Harry chuckled as hundreds of owls flew in overhead, he started slightly looking at Ron for an explanation, "Morning mail."

He nodded as Hedwig swept down and settled herself on his shoulder, nipping his ear in affection, as she dropped a small note in front of him. Suddenly an older owl barreled in front of Ron dropping a red envelope that was smoking slightly at the edges, everyone at the table turned to look as his eyes widened, "Oh, Bloody Hell, a Howler, bloody wonderful."

With shaking hands he opened the letter and a magnified female voice blasted throughout the hall, "MY SON, A SLYTHERN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RONALD WEASLEY! IN ALL MY YEARS I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!..." The Howler continued on repeating the same things over and over again, Ron just sat there with his eyes cold and his face set. Finally the letter tapered off with a final, "DON'T THINK THIS IS THE END OF IT YOUNG MAN!" and the Great Hall went back to breakfast.

Harry pushed a few things around on his plate taking a few bites before pushing it away as Professor Snape stepped up to the table handing a seventh year the time-tables. He quickly looked over the new first-years nodding at some and scowling when he arrived at the trio, the Baron noticed him and spoke up "Ah, Professor I assume those are the time-tables."

Not waiting for an answer the Baron turned back to the three, "Professor Snape is the Potions Master and the head of Slytherin house." Ignoring the sneer the three students nodded at the Professor and immediately turned back to their books.

The Professor merely gave them a glare and stalked back up to the head table where he sat down brooding, ---_How in the hell did James Potter's son manage to get in my house! Not to mention a Weasley, thought there were enough of those already, and a muggle-born.---- _Snape noticed how they sat at the far end of the table, away from the rest of the Slytherin house, ---_Probably think they are better then the rest of them, bloody should have been in Gryffindor.---  
_  
Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder on his left, Snape looked over at McGonagall next to him, "Minerva, what do you need?"

She had a worried look on her face as she glanced at the Slytherin table, "Severus, do you think I could ask you a favor."

He sighed loudly and then nodded, waiting, "Could you keep an eye on Mr. Weasley? The other two as well, his family wrote me, they are worried he has been changing and they asked me to keep an eye on him; they assumed I would be his head of house."

"Obviously the boy is fine Minerva, merely because he got into Slytherin does not mean something is wrong."

"Severus, I know, but those three... they just seem off. I can't explain it, you would recognize it though, as I cannot."

Snape merely turned to his plate and began eating methodically, Damn spoiled Potter, probably pampered like a prince, the other two probably aren't far off, damn Weasley's, and damn mugggle-born.

Back at the table Hedwig nipped at Harry hooting softly at the table where she had dropped the earlier note. Harry gave her a stroke absently as he unrolled the note and read the particularly untidy scrawl:

---  
Dear Harry,

I know you get Monday afternoons off, so would you like to come have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first day of classes. Send an answer back with Hedwig.

Hagrid  
------

A small, imperceptible smile flitted onto Harry's face, despite his reaction at the sorting Harry had been afraid that Hagrid would want nothing to do with him. Grabbing a quill from his bag he quickly quickly jotted a reply in his oddly elegant handwriting:

----  
Yes please, I shall see you later.

Harry  
-----

After sending Hedwig back off with his reply he looked back down at his time table to see how his classes were set up.

Monday – morning Professor Held with

Transfiguration by Prof. M. McGonagall with Gryffindor

Charms by Prof. F. Flitwick with Ravenclaw

Potions by Prof. S. Snape with Gryffindor

Monday – afternoon

FREE

Tuesday – morning

History of Magic by Prof. Binns with Hufflepuff

Defense Against the Dark Arts by Prof. Q. Quirrell with Gryffindor

Herbology by Prof.Sprout with Hufflepuff

Tuesday afternoon

Potions by Prof.S. Snape with Gryffindor

Transfigurations by Prof. M. McGonagall with Gryffindor

Charms by Prof. F. Flitwick with Ravenclaw

Wednesday – midnight

Astronomy Staff none

Harry looked over the schedule, after Tuesday all the classes just repeated. Glancing at the other students, Harry quickly threw his textbook in his bag and motioned for Ron and Hermione to do the same, they should leave early to make sure they didn't get lost in the depths of the castle. Saying a polite farewell the Baron, the three headed off, prepared as they might be for their first day of classes.

As the three walked out the large doors they hear twin voices calling behind them, "Hey, Ronniekins!"

Ron turned slowly, his eyes cold though a small amount of hurt leaked through, "SO, are you going to torment me to, well if you are then you can just leave me the hell alone!"

Fred and George halted in mid run beside their little brother noticing the flinch when they threw arms around his shoulders which he ducked out of snarling at them, "Don't touch me!"

Fred and George looked hurt and held up their hands in a placating gesture, "Hey we don't care what"

"House you're in, you're still our"

"Little brother, and we're here if you"

"need us for anything."

Harry and Hermione watched amused as they saw the two pick up the sentences, they had to practice it, it was just too perfect.

Ron's features lightened a little, as he looked at his brothers, "Don't worry about Mum."

"She has a temper, betcha anything you'll"

"be getting a apology in the mail tomorrow."

His face lightened more and Ron hesitantly touched each of his brother's on the arms with a quiet "Thanks" that only the four surrounding him could hear.

The twins threw a smile as they headed the opposite direction, that was more then they had received in months, "Ya better head out Ronniekins! There are suprises in store for ya today!"

Shaking his head Ron and the other two continued on their way their mood considerably lightened from earlier in the morning. Traveling down the hallways they eventually reached the Transfigurations classroom, walking inside they quickly took a table in the shadows, near the back corner. Ron looked around noticing a cat watching students file in and sit down with a strange look, he had never seen a cat sit so ramrod straight before. Shrugging he pulled out the textbook and began to review the first chapter that they had gone over on the train. Harry and Hermione did the same thing. The rest of the students were milling around chattering or trying to get a rise out of the house on the opposite side of the room, it was noisy and chaotic and didn't remotely resemble a classroom.

After about 15 minutes a dark skinned Gryffindor stood up on the other side of the room and looked around, "Oi! Do you think the Professor is going to show, or what?"

Just then the cat leapt off the table transforming into a stern looking woman with a disappointed look on her face. Her hair was pulled tightly back into a bun and she shot a look at the standing Gryffindor as he blushed and sank in his seat.

Harry and the other two quickly packed their books away turning their attention to Professor McGonagall standing in the front of the classroom; Harry didn't think that this was someone to be messed with and it was merely confirmed when the first words out of her mouth were a stern talking to, "Transfigurations is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again.

Looking at the stunned and anxious faces around him, Ron wondered if they actually thought they were going to be doing that on the first day! Chuckling silently as their faces dropped, yes, they actually had believed that. Shaking his head he and his two friends quickly grabbed their quills jotting down the long list of complicated instructions that the professor was lecturing them on. Transfiguration had always been something that interested Ron and even the long set of notes were intriguing, none of the textbooks he had been reading on the train here came close to the delicacy the Professor was describing. It truly was a fascinating subject. Looking over at the two people he actually trusted he snorted, they obviously didn't share his opinion about this being fascinating.

After awhile each one of them was handed a match and told to turn it into a needle. Ron had actually seen his mother do this with small pieces of material when she couldn't find her sewing needle; when there was five children living at home she was constantly patching and repairing things. Concentrating hard, he muttered the words as he pictured it in his head when he looked down it was slightly silver and pointy. Frowning, he glanced over at his two companions seeing that obviously they were having trouble as well. At the end of the lesson Professor McGonagall walked around the room inspecting the progress.

When she reached the three Slytherins in the back she halted, Ron noticed her and looked up as did Hermione and Harry, sitting in front of Ron was a near perfect sewing needle and both of the other's had become pointy and silver, but not nearly as good as Ron's.

Professor McGonagall picked up the three needles looking slightly shocked, "Ten points to Slytherin, Mr. Weasley."

With that she walked back up to the front of the room assigning each student a paper about trying to transfigure the match, and for the three Slytherins about the changes in the match; and then dismissed them.

As they left the classroom Hermione looked appraisingly at Ron, "Well, I do believe I know which one of us is going to be our Transfigurations expert."

Harry chuckled low as Ron's ears started to burn, "Nice job Burn, you managed to shock the teacher on the first day!"

"Ah, bloody hell, just shut up." He ducked his head lower, smiling slightly, it felt good to have friends again.

Soon the conversation turned to hexes as they reached the Charms classroom, they were greeted with nods from the Ravenclaws, it was nice to have a break between Gryffindor classes, the rivalry truly was idiotic but was still in full force. Charms was entertaining, Professor Flitwick was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of class he took roll call and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. Harry merely rolled his eyes and glared at the other two when the tried to hide their amusement at the Professor's reaction. As the lesson ended, Ron and Harry shook their heads, while the three could hide their emotions they could tell what the others were feeling, the masks to similar to ignore. If anyone else had looked they would have seem three nearly expressionless adolescents leaving a classroom.

If she could have Hermione would have been bouncing in excitement, Ron saw the perfect opportunity for a little revenge, "Well, Bolt looks like we've found the future Charms Master."

To most the sarcasm would sound cutting and harsh, but Hermione merely smirked. "Mistress, Burn, Charms Mistress."

With that she turned and marched towards Potions.

Harry followed throwing a look at the sulking red head, "I believe the score is Brigid 2 and Burn 0."

Hurrying he caught up with her and Ron was close behind him, he chuckled darkly as he caught up, "You would think that I had already learned my lesson, I'm just a masochist, aren't I?"

"Wow, big words, did they hurt?" Hermione said it, sweetly batting her eyelashes in fake innocence.

"Ah, bloody hell, I give up."

They shared a look as they walked further into the dark dungeons, Hermione and Ron could see the interest sparked in Harry's emerald eyes as they approached the Potions classroom, they were nearly back at the common room when they reached the large doors. Shoving open the large doors they noticed they were the first ones there, quickly they claimed one of the benches in back, setting up their equipment. The next student to enter was Draco Malfoy, lacking his two hulking appendages.

Hermione elbowed Harry and gestured, "Dragon at two o'clock, hostile or peaceful?"

Harry looked at the boy, "Unknown, stay on your toes."

The blonde boy approached the three, stopping in front of them, "Weasley, Potter, Mud...Granger."

Three eyebrows raised in unison at the greetings, "Civility, Malfoy? What brought this on?"

Draco smirked as he looked at Ron, "My own best interests of course. I saw how it went in Transfigurations and I heard about Granger in Charms, not only would it be an academic advantage, but it's not like Crabbe or Goyle can make anything beyond one syllable words."

Harry leaned forward, "And what is in it for us Malfoy, we are Slytherin after all."

"Two of you have no knowledge of the magical world, and the Weasley family is not the true pureblood family." He sneered and Ron moved his wand into plain sight, "I would watch what you say Malfoy, we don't want any accidents, do we?"

"I can give you contacts and information you haven't got a chance of acquiring on your own, my family is one of the oldest and most respected wizarding families. Potter is an old line as well, and a near muggle carrying it on is highly...distasteful."

Harry turned and looked at the two sitting next to him, they communicated silently with their eyes before turning back to Malfoy, "We'll think about it Malfoy, if you can restrain from insulting us then I believe it would be beneficial."

Holding out a hand the two shook quickly, an unsteady truce being put into affect as the rest of class started to file in.

After all the students were seated Professor Snape seemed to swoop in and began to take roll call, like Professor Flitwick he paused on Harry's name, "Ah yes; Harry Potter, our new celebrity."

Most of the Gryffindors snickered and a few of the Slytherins joined in; Harry shuddered lightly, his uncle had used that tone right before...quickly he snapped himself out of that train of thought listening as Professor Snape began his speech.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The entire speech had been spoken barely above a whisper but it had captured the entire class in it's spell; Harry glanced at his two compatriots more glad then ever that they had studied everything they could beforehand.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry thought for a moment and then remembered he had considered even making it if he could get the ingredients, "The Draught of Living Death, Sir."

Snape's lips tightened into more of a sneer, "And where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harrry managed not to look at the Professor as he answered, "It is a stone found in the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons, Professor."

Hermione gently rested her hand on his arm under the desk as Snape glared at Harry, "One more time Potter; what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is no difference between the two, Sir, they are the same thing, they also go by the name of aconite." All his answers were uttered in soft tones barely above a whisper but they seemed to echo in the dungeon classroom.

Scowling Snape turned on the rest of the class, sending one final Death Glare at Harry, "Well? Why aren't you copying that down!"

There was a rustling for quills and paper except for the few who already had the information alike Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry concerned, his face was very pale and he was shaking, not enough so that anyone but Ron or her would notice. Throughout the lesson, Snape kept glaring at the three and somehow managed to alternately insult them and give them all detentions. By the end, Harry had managed to get a week of detention and Ron and Hermione each managed to garner at least one.

As the class ended Snape threw one final insult their way as both Ron and Hermione took Harry out of the class, his eyes down, "Slytherins? What was the Sorting Hat thinking? You don't belong in the house of the intelligent and cunning, more like the ignorant and pathetic."

With that scathing comment the three fled the room away from the smug look on the Potion Master's face. Snape looked after the three with a vaguely unsettled look; something nagged him about them but he pushed it out of his mind as he prepared to terrorize another class. They still had a few hours before they were going to see Hagrid with Harry so the two drug him back to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that marked the entrance to the dormitory, they received a raised eyebrow as the portrait swung open even before they uttered the password, quickly they thanked the founder and moved to the inside portrait that led to their quarters.

Isis quickly swung open her tongue darting out worriedly as the three collapsed on the couch, Ron and Hermione surrounding Harry. As he relaxed against the comfort of the two and the softness of the couch Isis spoke. "Bolt, what hasss happened? Are you alright my little sssnakesss?"

Harry nodded, "I am fine Isssisss, however the Potion Massster hatesss me, who jussst happensss to be our head of houssse." Unhappily the other two nodded, neither happy with how the class had gone.

"Don't worry my sssnake-child he ssshall realize you are not your father even if I have to lecture him myssself."

"No! Isssisss pleassse don't, it will only make him hate usss more."

The snake nodded her slitted eyes showing concern as the three sat on the couch looking at the fire and drawing comfort from eachother. Soon they rose realizing that they were due to go see Hagrid. Silently they slipped through the portrait and the common room disappearing into the hall.

As they walked towards the front of the castle Ron trailed behind a little, feeling a vaguely uncomfortable feeling; he jumped when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. Looking up he whitened considerable as he saw a darkly smiling Percy looking at him, "Hello, little brother, and how are you enjoying your visit to the snake's den?"

The hand on his shoulder tightened considerably and he winced as Percy leaned down next to his ear, "Don't think that I've forgotten about our fun simply because you are in another house, I do have a private room after all."

Hearing throats cleared in front of them Ron looked to see Harry and Hermione glaring at the tall redhead gripping his shoulder. With one last smile Percy released him and headed back down the hall, "See you soon little brother."

The other two first years moved quickly to Ron's side intertwining their arms with his shaking frame, he could see the questions in their eyes and he shook his head and straightened himself, "Talk later, Hagrid's now. A strong cup of tea sounds good."

With a grateful smile the three continued on their way to visit the half- giant, their arms still intertwined in each other.


	6. Letters and Flying

As some of you may know the first few chapters are from the same title story, the Silver Trio, by Sate another fanfiction author. I noticed some people enjoyed this story alot and I liked it quite a bit and noticed it had a bit of promise. I thought about taking it over and helping it back to where it was going so here it is.

Rowling's stuff is her own.

By the way. I am taking the time to go through each of these chapters and reformat them so they have a better feel to them altogether, bear with me this is only the second time around doing something like this.

- thought

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life seemed to progress normally for the three for awhile, going to classes, getting tortured by Snape, getting suspicious looks from other professors and basically not caring about any of it. One day, at breakfast Ron had received not only a letter from his mother and father but one from Ginny as well. He blinked rapidly after reading the one from his parents and if they were alone he would of smiled at the one from Ginny. He handed them both to Harry and Hermione to look at.

Harry got the one from his parents first and he began to read, wondering what had grabbed Ron:

Dear Ron

First off, your mother wants to apologize, **hey there sweetie I love you and am so sorry for what I said, your father and I discussed it**. Yes we did, quite in detail too if I remember correctly. **Arthur Weasley you hush, anyhoo Ron we are very proud of you, I know you will do great things And we will be behind you 100 no matter what you are still my son and I love you very much. Tell your brothers that if I receive a toilet seat in the mail I will make sure I send a howler with my favorite stories of their childhood**. But dear! I wanted that se...**don't you dare encourage them! Owl us soon sweetie**!

Love, **Mum** & Dad

Harry let out a small smile at the letter, it was obvious that Ron's parents cared for him, and that their temper was definitely fast but once cooled they easily apologized.

Hearing a small laugh from Hermione Harry looked at her quizzically, she finished and glanced up holding out the one in her hand, Harry quickly changed letters with her turning his attention to the letter from one of the siblings he had yet to meet.

Dear Ron,

How are you? Mum told me you got sorted into Slytherin, and I really wasn't all that surprised; I bet you can't believe that right, well just wait until next year! Mum and Dad feel real bad about the howler and discussed it for HOURS! It was bloody annoying, and just because I'm your little sister does not mean I can't use words like that. See, even from here I know you! The house is so empty now that you're gone, I don't know how those only children do it. Anyway, I better get a letter from you in the near future or your chess set is meeting the fireplace close up.

Love, Ginny

Harry sighed jealously, he was envious of Ron, there was actually people who cared about him, who loved him. Hermione was having similar thoughts after reading Ron's letter from his parents, it was obvious that they cared about him in a way she could never hope for hers to. Both wondered how they could miss the signs of inner pain pouring off him, the new attitude, the loss of a temper, the new clothes and hair, all was an expression of something that he couldn't tell them but yet wanted them to know.

They just merely shook their heads and went on about their lives, a weight feeling like it had come off of Ron's chest at the letters; Isis continued acting like an overprotective parent and as much as the three rolled their eyes they liked having her around. Harry continued to excel in Potions, Hermione in Charms, and Ron in Transfiguration, they did top of the class performance in their other subjects, even Defence against the Dark Arts, which when run by the stuttering Quirrell was more a joke then a class. They continued to avoid Percy and stay out of his way, receiving only a few death glares from the Gryffindor table, and they kept trying to avoid Snape's wrath, he would always look at them suspiciously, as though suspecting them of something.

One day the three walked into the Slytherin dorm and saw a notice pinned up to the wall, apparently Flying lessons were starting Thursday and Slytherin was going to be paired with Gryffindor, "Oh joy just what I wanted, more idiotic inter house rivalry in classes," commented Hermione as they walked to breakfast.

The other two just shook their head, they were loners so the rivalry really didn't bother them so they simply stood back and commented on how stupid the other students acted around eachother, especially Malfoy, he treated everyone as a means to end, either he had some serious issues or some severe antisocial personality traits, either way he was not pleasant.

As they sat at breakfast they heard a commotion across the Dining Hall at the Gryffindor table, Malfoy was holding some sort of clear glass ball, "A Remembrall, it tells you if you've forgotten to do something." Hermione mentioned as she saw it; just then Professor McGonagall walked up and Malfoy muttered something under his breath as he tossed it at a slightly chubby Gryffindor boy, "Neville Longbottom, we rode in the boat together on the way over, I hear he is killer in Herbology but a disaster in most other things" said Ron from Harry's right. "Especially Potions, he is the one always melting cauldrons, I bet he has gone through 10 of them already."

"Really? Well I could use some support in Herbology, ." Harry commented as he turned to look at the other two, Hermione replied as she grabbed a muffin from a platter in front of her, "He seemed like a nice boy, a little unsure and not very confident, it doesn't look like he's getting along in his house very well."

Both of the others noticed how he sat apart from most of the first-years, he looked rather depressed himself; Harry felt a pang of sympathy, he knew what it was like to be ostracized; Dudley had scared off any potential friends he could have had when he was younger.

"Think he's talk to us, he is a Gryffindor after all, they seem to be unduly prejudiced." Eyebrows flew up on both sides of Harry at that comment; up to this point he really had not seemed at all interested in expanding their friendship from the three of them. "He might, he seems a little different, he doesn't really quite fit in with the rest of them, and if he was only more confident I see the possibility for great power; he just needs to believe in that power." Hermione commented considering Harry's idea, it certainly would be nice to make some further contacts.

"Bolt, I believe we have to have partners today in Potions and both the Gryffindors and us have uneven numbers, why don't you team up with him; Snape may not like us but he cannot fault your excellence in Potions."

"Burn, that is a bloody brilliant idea; the perfect way to get to know him a little better I think that is exactly what I will do; Thanks." Harry sent an appreciative glace to his strategically minded friend, there really was a brain buried under all that red hair.

Together the three of them finished eating, both Ron and Hermione subtly urging the thin teen inbetween them to eat more, and they left towards the dungeons, bowing a graceful retreat from the occupied Bloody Baron.

As they walked towards the Potion's classroom, they reviewed the notes that they had taken the last day, they would be working on a anti-inflammatory potion and it looked fairly straightforward, but one could never be too careful. Together they slipped inside the large doors taking a front seat so it would be easier to make sure that Neville & Harry got paired up together. A few minutes later the other students started to filter in, filling up their normal seats in the class, throwing odd looks at the others for already being seated and ready so early.

The Potion's Master made his normally spectacular entrance barking orders as he came in, "Everyone get into pairs, Now! We are making an anti- inflammatory potion and I expect no explosions or you will be in detention with me for the rest of the week!" Obviously Professor Snape was not in horribly good mood.

Ron and Hermione quickly teamed up and Harry noticed how the Gryffindors where avoiding Neville like the plague, casually he walked over the long desk he was sitting at, "Would you like to partner with me, it seems the rest of our houses have paired off without us."

Neville looked up and Harry was relieved when no look of disgust crossed his face, just one of relief, "Of course, but you would probably be better off on your own, I am a true disaster at Potions."

Harry shrugged and sat down, "Well no time to fix that like the present," sticking out his hand he continued, "Harry Potter."

Neville clasped it and shook, "Neville Longbottom."

Just then Professor Snape started snapping again and the two shut up as they watched him throw the instructions and snap at them to begin while he stalked the aisles between the two sides, glaring at the Gryffindors and the three Slytherins.

Harry and Neville worked side by side, neither really saying anything besides the necessary communication for the potion. At the end of class Harry looked at it and nodded affirmatively, it was a little thicker then it should have been but other wise was a solid potion

Neville thanked Harry effusively as they left the classroom, "Thanks Harry! My cauldron didn't explode once!"

"No problem Neville, and call me Bolt, see you at flying lessons later Neville." With that Harry calmly caught up with his two friends as they left the dungeons headed towards their Charms class.

Both Charms and Transfiguration went like normal, Ron, Harry, and Hermione being miles ahead of everyone else in the classes because of their near constant practice on each other. After the classes the three stopped by their dorm briefly to drop off their bags and greet Isis before they headed outside for the flying lessons with Madam Hooch.

Outside on the ground were numerous brooms all lined in rows, immediately they could hear a whistle from the stout woman in the front with short gray hair and yellow eyes, much like a bird, "Alright, everyone take a position on the left side of their broom."

Harry rolled his eyes as he heard Draco bragging about his flying skills to the two brick walls that accompanied him everywhere, the boy was such a pompous ass.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'" ordered Madam Hooch watching appraisingly.

As Harry spoke out he felt his broom jump immediately to his palm; smacking it hard. There was only a few that jumped, Hermione's and Ron's both flew into their hands a few tries later while others, like Neville who spoke in a quivering tone, didn't even roll over. Finally once everyone had their brooms in their hand Madam Hooch walked around correcting or adjusting their grips, Harry, Ron, and Hermione smirked when they heard her tell Draco he had done it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off form the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two – "

The three Slytherins as they watched a nervous Neville pushed off too soon before the whistle had even touched Madam Hooch's lips. "Come back boy!" she shouted but Neville just kept rising into the air, higher and higher until he looked down and gasped causing him to shift sideways slide off the broom.

Suddenly, WHAM! – a thud and a nasty crack later Harry winced as Madam Hooch hurried over to Neville's side her face as white as his. "Broken wrist." Muttered Harry to Hermione and Ron, he had heard the same crack several times when Vernon had gotten particularly annoyed.

"Broken wrist." Announced Madam Hooch as she helped him to stand up she started to walk with him back towards the castle and then turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on dear."

Neville's face was tear-streaked as Madam Hooch quickly led him back towards Hogwarts and the hospital wing.

As soon as they were out of earshot Malfoy burst into laughter, "Did you see his face, the great lump?" His flunkies quickly joined in the laughter, the Gryffindors didn't seem particularly inclined to defend the boy.

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about – up a tree?" Malfoy leapt onto his broom and rose into the air, he hadn't been fully lying, he could fly well. Harry looked at his two companions and hopped on his broom rising right behind him.

As he rose Hermione sighed and looked at Ron, "I suppose we should give him a hand so he doesn't make a complete fool of himself and get expelled."

Ron swept into a bow as he hopped onto his own broom, "Shall we Lady Brigid?"

Hermione swept a deep curtsy, "Of course Lord Burn."

With that the other two quickly mounted their own brooms and acted on instinct following Harry into the air.

After he was flanked by his two friends Harry looked at Malfoy in front of him, his eyes narrowing, "The truce is off Malfoy, give it here, there is no Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your ass."

Malfoy seemed to realize this as well, "Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted as he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground. Harry dove after the ball and Hermione and Ron shared a look and dove after Malfoy suddenly appearing on either side of him and slamming him between them as they descended towards the ground.

They turned and watched Harry once they had dumped Malfoy off his broom forgetting to climb off their own , it was as though the three had a link between them. When they saw Harry lose his balance near the ground they immediately flew over and caught him between themselves before he could hit the soft ground, the Remembrall still clenched in his hand. Just as the three set foot back on the ground they heard a loud exclamation, "HARRY POTTER, HERMIONE GRANGER, RONALD WEASLEY! That was one of the most reckless displays I have ever seen we are going to see your head of house this instant!"

The three groaned internally knowing that Professor Snape would probably not be nearly as lenient as he would with the other Slytherins, they were going to be lucky to get away with less then expulsion. They fond the Potions Professor in his dungeon, obviously he didn't have a class and looked perturbed when opened the door to find Madam Hooch with a excited look in her eye in front of the three Slytherins he disliked as much as the Gryffindors.

"What have they done Madam Hooch?" he asked as he glared malevolently at the three Slytherins.

"Severus, I've found the three best flyers I've seen since Charlie Weasley played. You've got the makings of a five star seeker and a pair of killer beaters here! You wouldn't believe the dive I just saw Potter make and the other two are bloody amazing on the brooms!"

The three almost blinked in unison, this was definitely not what they were expecting, they thought for sure they would be in the Headmaster's office trying to convince him not to expel them.

Professor Snape got an appraising look in his eye as he looked at the first- years, his house had won the House Cup for six years and the Quidditch match was a big part of that, he would take any advantage he could get. "Thank you Hooch, come along Potter, Granger, and Weasley."

Quickly they followed behind the Professor who stopped suddenly at one of the classrooms, "Professor McGonagall I need Flint."

A fifth year stepped out from inside the room with slightly shocked look on his face as he saw the three first years behind his Head of House. "You needed to see me Sir?"

With a dark smile Snape gestured at the three behind him, "Apparently these three have some skill on a broom I want you to try them out and see if you can use them, oh and you three, detention with me at 9:00 for a week starting tomorrow."

With that Snape spun around and stalked back down to his dungeon, his robes billowing behind him dramatically. "Well, c'mon let's see if you actually have some skill." With a sneer he walked back out to the Quidditch Pitch.

Flint set down a large box in the middle of the field and handed Harry a broom and Ron and Hermione and Ron bats and brooms. Hastily he explained the very basics of the game and told them exactly what to do.

Rising quickly into the sky Flint released the Bludgers and the Snitch into the air. He watched skeptically which faded quickly into shock when he watched a light side pure blood and a muggle girl smacking bludgers viciously around, aiming at Harry like Flint had instructed them too. He watched as the small Boy-Who-Lived avoided them with ease and caught the Snitch within minutes.

As they descended to the ground he smirked, "Welcome to the Slytherin Quidditch team, our motto, win or kill the other team trying."


	7. Passing the Time, Episode with Snape

As some of you may know the first few chapters are from the same title story, the Silver Trio, by Saete another fanfiction author. I noticed some people enjoyed this story alot and I liked it quite a bit and noticed it had a bit of promise. I thought about taking it over and helping it back to where it was going so here it is.

Rowling's stuff is her own.

I have almost finished the editting phase of the fanfiction. I have one chapter left to go which is the Halloween so I will begin working on it and have it up today.

Special thanks go to Harry Potter's Veela for giving me my first review on this work, I will get to work on making it go but I am not sure who any of the trio will end up with, still talking with the original author about that if she would ever respond.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The three first year students retreated back to the dorm, each holding a schedule of Slytherin practices. Ron and Hermione had been put on 2nd string and Harry had booted the current seeker out of his spot, dropping him to 2nd string as well; the sixth year was not going to be pleased.

Isis looked at the three quizzically as they flopped down on the couch in their rooms, "What isss going on my sssnake-children? Mussst I hurt sssomeone?"

Hermione laughed sharply before she sighed and replied, "We were jussst told that the three of usss are now on the Quidditch team, no possssibility of getting out of it."

The snake on the wall twisted her head to the side not understanding, "What isss wrong with that, isss that not consssidered a good thing? I thought firssst year ssstudentsss were not allowed on houssse teamsss."

Harry responded bitterly, "We were made an exception for sssince we are ssso bloody ssspecial."

Ron was the only one who didn't seem completely distraught, "It isssn't completely bad mate, jussst think, we now have an excussse to fly, not to mention the fact that it'sss hardly ever that there has been anything lessss then a third year on the team and even that isss rare."

"RON, the lassst thing we bloody need isss something that will make usss stand out more then we already do, I mean it'sss not like we are exactly on good termsss with the ressst of our houssse right now and thisss certainly isss not going to help." Hissed Hermione angrily before sinking back down into the couch and glaring at the fireplace.

The other two first years also stared into the fire wondering what was going to happen in the coming month.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later

It was nearing the end of October as Harry groaned as he reentered the room greeting his two friends with a moan as he flopped onto the couch. "I swear that Flint is trying to bloody kill me!"

Hermione rubbed his hand comfortingly as Ron spoke up, "Well the first Quidditch match is coming up soon and it is against Gryffindor so obviously he just wants us to win really badly. Just think you'll be going up against my brothers!"

The raven haired teen nodded as he thought over what had been going on in the last few weeks. Classes had continued much the same with Hermione excelling in Charms, Ron in Transfiguration, and Harry in Potions.

Of course Snape was still being a great git to the three in class but lately he had been throwing the three considering and penetrating looks when he thought they wouldn't notice. His brows would furrow and he would look like he was deep in thought over some conundrum. He would then quickly shake it off if he thought that any of the three had caught him looking.

Ron had managed to rebuild bridges with his twin older brothers who still teased him unmercifully even if he was in a different house, but there seemed to be genuine concern and affection behind it. Ron just shrugged it off or responded with a cold shoulder, each time this happened Harry or Hermione would see a flash of sadness come into the twin's eyes as if they were missing something.

Ron had continued to mail back and forth mainly with Ginny but also his parents their relationship fairly well repaired after the first letter, both Harry and Hermione could clearly see that Ron was truly relieved when he heard that neither of his oldest brothers were too disturbed by the fact that Ron had been sorted into Slytherin.

Actually going off his attitude and styling of late, Charlie had almost expected his youngest brother to not be sorted into the Lion's House and was not completely blindsided by his placement into the Snake's Den. Luckily so far, the three had managed to avoid Percy at all costs, they refused to let Ron really go anywhere by himself, which really wasn't that hard since where you could find one, you could usually find all three.

Their friendship with Neville had continued to grow since he seemed to be so out of place in his own house just like they were in theirs. He had started tutoring them in Herbology since it was their weakest subject and they reciprocated by tutoring him in the other subjects. Neville was not weak magically, in fact he was quite strong; the only problem was that he had no self-confidence, and because of that he had no confidence in his spells and they came out looking weak since he didn't believe in them.

So far his spells were already stronger, and they were getting closer everyday, together they were debating if they should show him their dorm, perhaps their talents as well. They had decided they should probably get to actually trust him before they disclosed too much of themselves.

As Harry glanced at the clock again he winced and stood, "I have detention with Professor Snape tonight, so don't expect me back early."

Snape always seemed to find some reason, if his potion was perfect to make sure that at least one of the three got detention everyday; it was obvious that the other houses were always stunned by this behavior since usually he so favored his house over any other. It was quite a shock to watch him throw glares at three Slytherins, and an even greater one to watch the happiness with which he seemed to assign them detentions.

With a sympathetic look from his two friends, Harry walked towards the dungeon wincing at a few bruises he had managed to make reappear from Quidditch. The one thing that Harry was thankful for was the fact that by now nearly all of the stripes on his back had closed up and merely added to the litany of scars on his body.

He scowled as he walked down the stairs towards the dungeon, it seemed no matter what he did he was intimidated by the Potions Master. His anger was just to similar to the feelings that Harry always got off his uncle right before a particularly vicious beating.

At precisely 7:59 Harry straightened himself, locked his shoulders into place and knocked on the Potions classroom door. Hearing a barked, "ENTER!" he walked inside the classroom and stood by the door looking emotionlessly at the Professor in front of him.

Snape sneered at the first year, "Well Mr. Potter, surprises of surprises you seem to be on time. Get to work, I want all those cauldrons scrubbed, the tables wiped down, and the floor cleaned!"

Snape waited for the customary gasp or protestation of the amount of work and was bitterly disappointed when Harry just nodded and immediately set to work viciously scrubbing out the horrendously dirty cauldrons.

Not one to bet deterred Snape quickly began dishing insults in his harsh and cutting tone, "Just like your father I'm sure. There was someone who never did any work, always had his flunkies do it for him. A worthless layabout through and through."

Harry snorted quietly to himself as he continued scrubbing, if this was all that Snape had the detention should be over quickly, he had heard worse from his relatives everyday of his admittedly short life.

Not at all discouraged by his lack of response Snape continued on, "Spoiled rotten and probably never done a day of work in his life. Yes, it does describe both of you perfectly, your mother would be ashamed."

Other then his hands tightening on the last cauldron he was scrubbing, there was still no response from the preteen as he set it aside and turned again starting on the desks scouring his frustrations and anger out on the surface. Having run out of scathing comments, Snape contented himself with pulling out papers to grade and looking smugly over the desk at the child on the other side. An uncomfortable silence descended over the room only broken by the scratch of a quill or the grating noise of the scrubber on the desk. After awhile, Harry finished the multiple wood surfaces leaving them gleaming and without a peep of protest or complaint began working on the floor; he allowed the monotonous movements to lull him into complacency.

Because of this as he was finishing he did not feel the Potions Master approach him behind so when he heard the sharply barked, "POTTER!" he immediately cringed and shrunk in on himself as he turned keeping his head down.

"You've done a halfway adequate job, you may leave. Get out of my sight." Snape barked and watched as the suddenly shaking and pale boy sprinted from the room and down the corridor. The signs of something were there, but what was it? Could the boy possibly be...abused?

Snape tried to shake off the thought but even as he told himself that the child was merely a spoiled brat the thought lingered in the back of his mind, and refused to go away.

Harry ran as fast as he could back down the hall and burst through the portrait and into the room collapsing onto the couch. Staring into the green flames of the fire, he tried to calm himself as he pulled his knees to his chest and rocked. He was so far removed he didn't even notice the double pair of arms suddenly appearing and the soft soothing hissing from three sides. With this, he found himself slipping into sleep feeling comforted by the close warmth and the soft white noise of meaningless hissing filling his ears.

Both Ron and Hermione quickly followed Harry's example falling asleep still wrapped around the other boy. Isis watched from her portrait hissing a soft lullaby as the three started to descend into Morpheus's hands.

_Sssleep now, my children  
no harm comesss  
sssafe now in my heart._

Sssleep now, my little onesss  
I will protect you from the world  
For asss long asss I am able.

Sssleep now  
Let no nightmaresss disturb your ssslumber  
For I am here to ssscare them away.

Jussst sssleep now  
When the morning comesss  
All will be well. 

-----------------

Pet Peeve of the Day :

Draco Malfoy and Harry a couple : Some of you may think this is quite yummy beyond belief but I see it as a schoolboy rivalry or jealousy that could be put down. But to make them a couple? OY! now that is a new one for me. Arrogant one vs. the humble one? hrm... I can't really buy it. Sorry folks. By the way, don't even think of pairing up Voldie-shorts or Lucius with Harry either... that would make me barf. That is stealing from the crib!


	8. Halloween

As some of you may know the first few chapters are from the same title story, the Silver Trio, by Saete another fanfiction author. I noticed some people enjoyed this story alot and I liked it quite a bit and noticed it had a bit of promise. I thought about taking it over and helping it back to where it was going so here it is.

Rowling's stuff is her own.

I've finally finished the editting after this chapter. Then I will be working on both Bloody Sabbath and this one simultaneously. I'll try to be fair.

---------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry woke up the next morning the first thing that he noticed was that he wasn't alone in his slumber. Ron and Hermione were curled up on either side of him; both still deep in sleep.

Flushing at his reaction last night, the teen slowly disentangled himself from his two friends, feeling slightly guilty for using the two like two big teddy bears. Snorting softly at the visual Harry stretched in front of the fire and whispered a soft, "Tempus."

Green writing appeared in the air depicting the time as 5:30 AM; trying not to wake either the slumbering portrait or his slumbering friends, Harry moved to bathroom. Almost reverently, he basked under the streams of steaming hot water that pounded down on him from above and washed away some of the still present anxiety from the previous night.

Looking in the mirror, Harry winced as he looked at the dark bruises still littering his chest. He was fairly sure that the ribs were healing wrong since sometimes he would get shooting pains in his chest. Shaking his head, he reapplied the glamour charms and resolved to deal with it later. As he exited the bathroom, he could see Ron and Hermione both starting to stir from their positions on the couch. Their blurry eyes immediately turned to him as he appeared in the doorway.

Ron's hair was standing up in great cowlicks springing all over and Hermione's great mass of curly, frizzy hair was about three feet out from her head; Harry muffled a snort of laughter as he turned away. "Well bloody good morning to you too." Said Hermione snippily as she rose from the couch and walked towards the empty bathroom. A small smile at the rejuvenated teen in front of her belied the snappy words as she shut the door.

"Alright there, mate?" asked Ron from the couch. Harry looked at the redhead as he nodded his face suddenly changing into an angry expression as he began to pace and rant, "That...that GIT of a potions master, he...he pushes my buttons so badly! I can't help but be pathetic around him! I'm bloody better then that!"

With that he threw himself down on the couch watching as Isis began to stir in her portrait; he hissed an apology as her slitted eyes opened. Ron scooted over towards the other and leaned into the couch, "You're not pathetic mate, everyone has someone that just does that to them. I'm not exactly comfortable around Snape; hell, I'm bloody scared around the bastard. I'm pretty sure that Hermione feels the same way."

Harry sighed as he heard the opinion reiterated from the portrait on the wall as well, "I think that he may be suspecting something. He keeps giving us these odd looks as though he is looking for something; it is really disconcerting."

A fresh Hermione had exited the bathroom to hear the last part of the statement, "Oh, big words there, are you bleeding?" she teasingly mocked. Before either of the boys could respond her tone grew serious, "As long as we don't give him any reason to suspect something he will not go beyond his preconceptions for fear of being proven wrong about us.

Ron ducked into the now open bathroom as Harry looked admiringly at Hermione, just then he started as he looked towards the fire, "I completely forgot what day it is!"

The curly haired girl glanced quizzically at the dark haired teen, "Uhmm, right over my head there Bolt, what day is it?"

"It's Halloween, we have that bloody feast tonight!" exclaimed Harry as he hurried to dress as he looked at the time, "Well, this sucks bloody bad!"

Hermione clucked disapprovingly, "Really Harry, what wonderful grammar you have. Anyway, what is so bad about Halloween or a feast?"

Harry glared at her as he spoke, "Not only is this the day that my parents died and I had to go live with those bastard relatives of mine, it also means that we have to spend longer then usual in the great hall for some idiotic reason! All that damn glaring gets on my nerves."

"Well don't pout about it, there's nothing we can do except ignore the idiots in the hall."

"I...DON'T...POUT." Glowered Harry. "I just think it is a pointless holiday, truly pointless."

"Again, there's not much we can do about it, so I would advise you to hurry up and deal with it because we have all our classes today." With that Hermione yanked her curly hair into a high ponytail and put on her school robe on over a pair of black zippered pants and a silver shirt with black writing across it saying, WELCOME TO MY WORLD – PLEASE CHECK PRECONCEPTIONS AT THE DOOR.

With a sigh, Harry came out from his small drapery enclosed bedroom, his dark hair pulled into a low ponytail and wearing a pair of black jeans and a button down emerald shirt with a black tee underneath. Just as Harry was coming out, Ron appeared from the bathroom with his vibrant red hair pulled back into a black leather wrap that bound it. He was wearing a long pair of dark blue jeans under a vibrant orange wizarding shirt that somehow managed to not clash but meld with his hair. A small edge of flames moved along the bottom edge of the shirt as though it would burn in a moment. The three had learned that it didn't really matter what they wore under their school robes because no one would ever bother to check that they were actually in dress code. It was an absurd system that they enjoyed taking advantage of.

The day went on fairly normally; Snape yelled at them in his class and gave Harry detention, and the three continued to exceed in all other subjects. It wasn't until the afternoon, Herbology that had been changed to be with the Gryffindors that something happened. Professor Sprout had forced them to break into groups of three to work with a plant as a group rather then an individual. Hermione, Harry, and Ron quickly formed a group while Neville ended up with two of his housemates; Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

This was the one class where Neville seemed to actually feel confident in his abilities, and it was apparent in the way that he handled the plants. As Seamus roughly tried to repot the squirming plant Neville grabbed it before it could bite the irish teen. "Careful Seamus! The teeth are really sharp and it doesn't like rough handling; just plant it gently and it will go a lot easier on you and the plant." With efficient hands, Nevilled quickly planted the small plant into the ground as the others watched.

At the end of class everyone filed out, dirty and covered in planting soil from the squirming plants. Somehow Harry, Ron, and Hermione ended up right behind a large group of Gryffindors with Neville right in front of them. They could easily hear one of the arrogant ones begin to talk loudly and condescendingly, "You would think that he would learn to do as well in other, actually useful classes, as he does in Herbology. What a waste of a wizard; he has to notice that he doesn't have any friends."

The three Slytherins knew instantly who they were talking about and it was obvious that Neville figured it out as well because his pace quickened as he hurried back towards the castle. Hermione glared at the Gryffindors as they walked past; it was partly their fault that Neville didn't have any confidence.

In a low voice Harry spoke, "We'll find him later to talk, I think that it's time we had a chat with him and maybe actually give him some real friends instead of those idiots." Ron and Hermione nodded quickly in agreement as they headed off to finish the rest of their afternoon classes.

After their afternoon classes, the three headed back to their dorm to plan out their talk with Neville and exactly how much they were going to tell him about their true selves. They seated themselves comfortably around the fire as Hermione was the first to speak, "He seems trustworthy, I mean if you think about it the boy has the loyalty of a Hufflepuff."

Ron shook his head as he broke in, "True, but those loyalties never seem to extend to Slytherins; especially considering even if he has the loyalty of a Hufflepuff he is still a Gryffindor! It's not like they are known for being tolerant."

"I feel sorry for him" said Harry breaking into the conversation, "He obviously doesn't fit in with the rest of his housemates, and he hasn't tried turning on us to get in better with them. For me that speaks volumes about how much we can trust him."

Hermione nodded, "I completely agree, it would have been much easier to denounce the 'slimy Slytherins' and try to get in better with the other people in his house. I think he is a lot like us; he sincerely doesn't care about the interhouse rivalries."

The redhead furrowed his brows in thought and finally nodded, "Yes, I can see that similarity, he definitely has potential and I would much prefer him a friend when he comes into it. Not to mention that he seems like a real kind soul, there are so few now."

"It makes me so mad to hear those assholes talk about him like that!" fumed Hermione "If anyone ever actually bothered to look he has great possibilities! He would go out on a limb for anyone and they simply shot him down! If that is truly the house of the lion then I am sincerely glad that I was not placed there."

Both the other two nodded in agreement also angry with the harsh words that the foolish Gryffindors had thrown at their up and coming friend. Thinking about it Harry smirked, "You know I am particularly protective of my friends...perhaps a little payback is in order?"

An identical smirk appeared on both of his friend's faces; "Yes, payback does sound like a glorious idea but I think we should wait until we can get Neville involved in it; I think that boy has a dark streak that we don't see." Said Hermione.

Ron looked at her incredulously, "Brigid, do you know what you are saying? I live with a house full of Gryffindors..."

"And you cannot tell me that at least one of your brothers has a evil dark streak?" snapped the brunette. he looked instantly contrite when she realized what she had said, "I'm sorry Burn." She offered quietly.

The redhead accepted the apology with a nod saying it was forgiven. Harry broke up the tense silence with a small grin, "Well, so now that we established we're going to actually bring a fourth to our group we have several considerations. First, how much exactly are we going to tell him? Second, can and do we extend the Parseltongue? Finally, what would his name be? With a name like Neville Longbottom I do truly pity him."

Here Hermione spoke first, "How about Bran? Since Ron mentioned the Welsh mythology I've been researching the name, which then let to the Celtic gods and goddesses. Bran is both a dark and a light god, he is both the god of healing and the god of war. He is much like Neville with the light and dark elements combining within him."

Harry nodded, "I like it; simple and to the point. It definitely works for the boy, but we have to talk to him tonight or we will lose the edge we have at the moment."

Ron spoke up, "Most definitely; we'll have to catch him after dinner, there would be just too much uproar if we spoke to him in the Great Hall. Especially this first time, after this it will be much easier to catch up to him."

Turning, Harry spoke to Isis who was watching the proceedings carefully from her portrait, "Isssisss, isss it possssible to extend Parssseltongue to include a fourth perssson?"

The snake nodded her head affirmatively as she hissed, "Yesss, it isss however, I mussst meet thisss fourth to decide if he isss worthy of ssspeaking my language. There mussst be no ssspot for betrayal when you extend a gift sssuch asss thisss."

Three serious nods met the statement; they could easily understand how this could be a deadly gift; all they had to do was look at Voldemort. The late dark lord had done much damage with the gift; not only to the magical and the muggle world but as well as to the snakes themselves.

"I do not think you ssshall have to worry Isssisss; but we ssshall bring him to meet you before anything elssse happensss." Hissed Hermione. Deciding that not much else could be done until dinner the three settled down with books and only the crackling of the fire broke the comfortable silence.

-----

At Dinner

----

As the first years settled themselves down, they glanced around the great hall, immediately noticing Neville's absence from the hall. Ron was the first to comment quietly so that no one else could hear, "Neville isn't here; do you think that the comments really drove him away from dinner?"

"I don't know, but it certainly would affect most people if they heard that the house they were supposedly most suited for denied them" replied Hermione directing a scathing look at the whole of the Gryffindor table.

Suddenly a group of Gryffindors walked by talking loudly, "Yeah, I heard Neville sneak off to the dungeon, didn't even want to show up to dinner." Another Gryffindor they identified as Pavarti Patil shook her head and spoke up, "Guys really are idiots, I mean why would they say something like that?" They continued past the Slytherin table still talking about the turn of events.

Harry pushed away the plate of food in front of him and looked at the others, "Should we go find him now, or should we wait until after this 'celebration'" he said sarcastically.

Before the others could answer the doors to the Great Hall banged open loudly and the still stuttering Quirrell stumbled in talking shrilly "Troll in the Dungeons! Troll in the Dungeons! I...I thought you might like to know." With that last statement the professor collapsed to the floor as the Great Hall erupted in noise from the various houses.

At the head table Headmaster Dumbledore stood casting a spell to make his voice echo throughout the hall, "Prefects! Please lead your houses back to the common rooms in a calm and orderly fashion."

As Harry, Ron and Hermione left with the rest of the Slytherins following the prefect Hermione suddenly stopped and pulled the other two behind her over to an alcove hidden in shadows. "Those two Gryffindors said that Neville was in the dungeon!" she hissed "We have to go find him."

Sighing both Ron and Harry pulled their wands out and gestured Hermione to the dungeon; she was completely correct, they had to go find Neville. Quickly and quietly the three separated themselves from the other houses and stole silently down into the lower levels of the school.

When a loud scream suddenly broke the silence, they glanced at each other and broke into a dead run to the other side of the long corridor; each fearing that they would be too late. Suddenly, Harry skidded to a stop as Ron and Hermione tried not to slam into him from behind. The raven-haired boy gestured before either of them could ask him what the hell he was stopping for. In front of them was the troll, the creature was hunched over and dragging a large club behind it. Suddenly, they were hit with the smell and each of them wrinkled their nose at the hideous scent that was starting to make their eyes water.

They watched and suddenly on the other side of the creature they caught sight of Neville; he had managed to drag himself into a corner and a crack in the wall; there was no way that the oversized troll could reach him. This didn't mean that he wasn't trying though; the troll kept swinging his club wildly trying to catch him with it. The crashing against the walls echoed throughout the corridor and the three huddled quickly together trying to come up with a brief course of action that would somehow save the boy they wanted to become their friend.

Moving quickly, the three spread out in a semi-circle around the troll, nodding to each other before they raised their wands together. Harry and Hermione both cast a powerful Stupefy and Ron a Wingardium Leviosa to prevent the large club from falling onto Neville. All at once, the troll's club was removed from his hand and floated gently in the air, just as it was looking around the Stupefies hit and it fell to the ground making a dull thud on the hard floor. Ron carefully lowered the club to the ground and the three rushed over to check on Neville.

Just as they were pulling the white-faced boy from the floor teachers appeared, McGonagall, Snape, & Dumbledore all stood in amazement for a moment before shaking it off and striding forward. McGonagall was the first to speak, "50 points from Slytherin! All students were told to go to their Common Rooms, what were you doing?"

Hermione stepped forward and spoke calmly, "We heard some Gryffindors talking and knew Neville was down here, obviously none of the oh so noble Gryffs were going to do anything so we decided it was necessary."

Offering no more explanation, she stepped back and before McGonagall could speak up again Snape calmly stepped forward and spoke in his silky voice, "25 points to both Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger for spells, and 25 points to Mr. Weasley for his attempt."

Obviously Snape was not above giving them points for Slytherin but you could tell that the idea he was giving them to these three was abhorrent to him. Before McGonagall could protest, the headmaster calmly spoke up, "Will you four please return to your common rooms? Minerva, Severus, I believe we have a troll to take care of."

With a small nod at the three Professors the four students set off, they separated at the stairs but before Neville could head up to the Gryffindor Common Room Harry grabbed him, "Neville, we would like to talk to you, how about tomorrow morning? Can you get away?"

The other boy nodded, "I'll meet you right here, none of the other Gryffindors are ever down here."

Letting go the three Slytherins walked away, already trying to plan how the morning meeting would go.

-----------------

Done, done, done: squeals : Now I can get onto writing this thing. I am going to have to do something about finding who all had fav'd this fic before and get in contact if the author doesn't put a post the fic was abadoned. I am planning on combining the ideas that she'll send me as soon as she bloody well hurries up!


	9. Bran

This chapter may change depending on if the previous author sends her bits of the conversation that was supposed to take place during this chapter. I know she is busy but I am hoping that she'll send it so I can get things really going. Strangely enough, I have ideas for up to 5th year. As you know, I will include parts of HBP in here but it isn't going to truly be year 6. Riddle is going to reveal some of himself in each year.

The room is going to go through drastic changes over time.

H/D will not happen.

Ron being paired with someone is an extreme iffy until he gets rebalanced.

Who do you think should be the next of the six to join their group? Last ones left are Luna and Ginny... how will things go in their sorting? It will be a suprise that will blow someone's socks straight off.

Percy.. poor Percy, he's going to get a taste of justice, Slytherin Marauder style.

Standard disclaimer inserted here. You know the ones that says Rowling's evil empire will still be in control of the potterverse? yeah, those.

-------------------------

Hermione decided to ask Isis a interesting question about the dorm. She knew that the picture frames could be doorways but what about all the other picture frames that were her size around the room. Isis reply was simple, her door could remain in the Slytherin common room but it also had a duplicate in a deeper level of the dungeons that only storerooms and miscellanous materials were. Hermione just grinned. Now they wouldn't have to mess with the oafs other than to get updated passwords. They could be secluded away from the world they knew while still remain in contact with it. Now if they could only oversee everything else that went on in the world, then they would be all knowing...

--------------------

Neville had met them in the morning, down where the troll had attacked him. He grinned as they showed up silently. All of them nodded before Hermione gestured for them to follow her down to lower levels of the dungeones. It was dingy, damp, and spiderwebs were strewn everywhere. With a couple well placed fire charms, webbing was removed with only the burning smell that replaced it.

"How odd, with the rest of the castle remaining clean.. why are these not?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously. He didn't know how the wizarding world held themselves with cleaning standards.

"We have house elves which act as servants to help maintain wherever we live. The are useful beings that love cleaning, caring, and cooking. Depending on the size of the family that is how many elves are needed to maintain a household, it is usually one elf to one wizard or witch." Neville piped up with the information.

"How do you know this?" Hermione quizzed Neville, information in any form was always a good thing to them.

"Wizarding charm school. It teaches ladies to be ladies and men to be men. Or that was what my gran told me when she demanded that I go to lessons." Neville said. Ron wasn't disturbed by it. Their folks didn't have the money for pureblood training that would help them later in life. It would've made the twins be kicked out just because of the rules they would've broken in the first week alone. He knew that it was a few hours a day on weekdays with other kids their age so they could all learn and interact with each other. It was in essence, Socializing 101 that was a good refresher course into the real world of adults. He knew it would come in use and was trying to save his allowance for it. He had nearly half of what tuition would cost for a summer.

"How much would it cost to take the class?" Hermione asked, everquesting for the answers.

"100 galleons for registration, 30 galleons per summer." Ron answered. Both Hermione and Harry looked at him in suprise when he saw their looks he replied "I thought it would be useful for later on so I kept saving whatever pocket change Mum gave me when sent me out on errands to do around town for her." They both nodded and agreed with his reasoning in it. It was a thing that was a smart thing to do.

Soon they came to a frame that was just showing a light of day on what looked to be an oasis in a desert. It was a perfect spot for something cold blooded to hangout for a broil.

"Neville, don't be alarmed but we first have to tell you a secret before we let you in on every other secret of ours. It is a necessary secret. Do you want to really be one of our inner circle?" Hermione spoke up. Usually she had the best ways to convince people of doing what they wanted.

"What is the secret?" Neville said, warily.

"We're Parseltongues. All three of us. If you join our group, you would be one too." Ron spoke up. He was always the blunt one of the group, even though his intelligence was razor sharp in subjects he chose.

Neville reeled back at this one statement. His gears went into overdrive thinking. _Parseltongue? The ability to speak to snakes. Gee... I wish I could talk to my plants so I could get better at Herbology. Back onto subject... Parseltongue. Hrm... What about them... Have they treated me wrong? No, they did in fact save my life. What if it was a planned complex setup for a flunky? With Thomas helping them... sure... right. He's too stupid to realize that he needs to get up in the morning to get more breakfast and his bag packed with time to spare. What about them? They've tutored me, they've explained Snape to me. Harry has even helped me in Potions, no explosions in awhile. Hrm..._

"Neville? You okay? You are zoning out on us." Harry spoke up. It brought Neville back down to the ground. He nodded before thinking about going with his gut on this one.

Then he spoke up, "Sorry about this, just thinking things out so I don't do something rash. Well, let me say that this will not go to anyone else outside of us, deal?" They all nodded at this and he saw them relax a bit more, smiles had broken out from the masks they wore however small they were. So far so good. "Now, what do you mean, I can become one too?"

"Simple really, you just meet our Snake Mother." Harry told him, "She wants to meet you and if she says it is okay, then we'll show you what it takes to be a Parseltongue. Then all we have to do is recruit a couple more people for the other subjects and we'll be the top of our year." The last bit was a little funny. All of them knew they would keep to themselves and anyone that was determined to get help from them would have to be able to wheel and deal with them with either information, money, or an IOU of some kind. Only a teacher usually Flitwick or McGongall, usually asked them to help with tutoring or in Neville's ability with Herbology, Sprout.

"Snake Mother?" Neville asked, still a little warily.

_"Issssissss, you can come out now."_

_"He'ssss a little wary, but that isssssn't a bad thing in this world. A Gryffindor that can excercissse ressstrain insssteresting... He has a secret as bad as your own almost a kindred spirit of a sorts. Interesting. He's a good one. He wasn't worried too much before he started thinking about your abilitity about talking to me and other snakes. He's got a Hufflepuff's heart. He may be one of the Chosen of the school."_ Isis hissed while she slithered out from behind a painted tree to get closer to the group. Paintings were worlds upong themselves where no thousand words would explain them properly.

"_Chosen?" _Hermione quizzed Isis.

"_In due time, first, let us handle our initiate." _Isis's counter was simple and quick. Their Snake Mother knew something and they were determined to find it out. What it was was another thing altogether.

"Neville, this is our Snake Mother, Isis. She approves of you on one condition. " Ron spoke for the group. They were getting to where they could pick up each other's thoughts in a way.

"What is it?" Neville boldly asked.

"To keep our secrets."

"Deal"

Hermione started in next, "Since you are going to be part of this group you are needing a new name. This is your name in the group. Your other name means nothing to us other than it being the name you hold up in public." Neville kinda grinned at this, he had kinda recieved hell in the dormitories because of his name and now his wish was being granted of having a new name. "It is Bran to us. The name comes from Welsh mythology, a god to be specific. Bran is both a dark and a light god, he is both the god of healing and the god of war. It fits you in a way. We know you want to get back at the people that tease you yet you know its petty, childish. You are good at Herbology which is part of the base elements of Potions which aids in Healing. Now if we can instill inside you a dash of confidence that you have in Herbology in everything else in your life, you will become a force to deal with in your side of the Herbology field."

Neville thought about it. They were right. He needed confidence and he was slowly gaining it because of them. They wanted people that were with them to be strong, not just because it would support the group in whole but it would help them support themselves without the group's help. Wetting his lips, he spoke the words that would change his life altogether, "I'm in. What do we need to do to allow me to speak Parseltongue?"

"'Tis simple. We stand in front of Isis, clasp hands, let a green light surround us." Harry spoke. Neville nodded. He had a new way to speak and a new place to get away from his dorm mates. All in all, it was a win-win situation. All four clasps hands and the same green light that had shown up the first night for Ron and Hermione showed up for Neville. "_Welcome, Bran, I am Bolt becaussse of my ssscar. " _Harry said after the light went away. Neville's eyes bugged out for a moment. It was really Parseltongue!

"_I am Brigid, my name was a Welsh goddesss of intelligence and protectiveness. A light and dark god as well but perfect ally to friendss before anyone elsse." _Hermione spoke up.

"_Burn, bestowed upon me because my hair looks to be burning and clashing with any colors around me." _Ron spoke. Neville was slowly getting used to the snake tongue. It was wierd. Now it was his turn coming up.

"_Bran as you all know, anyone noticed our fascinationssss with the namesss beginning with the letter B?"_ All laughed at his wisecrack with pleased titters in their voices.

_"Bran, I am Isssiss, the Snake-Mother. You may trust uss all with your secrets that you harbor. "_ Neville froze up on that. "_Yes, I know of your secret but we will not breach of it or our own until you are ready to share. You all may not enter just yet. Bran'sss addition to the group has caused the room to expand and move a bit."_ All were suprised at that. Rooms really aren't supposed to move around but this was magic, anything happened if so willed. "_You will be pleased with the change. You will not have to go back to the dorms if you so choose, Bran."_ All pumped their fist at that. He would be outside the influence of idiots like Thomas and Finnegan for now. He would attend classes with them but that was it.

The door opened to reveal their new dormitory again. It was almost the same except everything was of four. The desks were grouped together instead of them being a triangle, they were a square. There were four beds instead of three. The colors had streaks of red and gold added into the rugs and beds. All looked around. They noticed an additional bathroom was added but most of all was the large bay windows everywhere.

"_Ississ... where are we?" _Harry piped up.

_"We are located in one of the unused towers. Hufflepuff deemed that quarters for them were to be on lower level while Slytherin initially chose the dungeons to house his students." _Isis hissed informatively. _"All you have to do to get to your new common room is come up into the tower facing the Forbidden Forest or come to the dungeons/ Slytherin common room through one of my portraits. This common room is only for you, you are Hogwart's Chosen ones."_

_"Chosen ones?"_ Hermione's hiss came first, to be echoed by others.

Isis began to explain that all the Founder's had chose special apprentices but in the end left ways for the apprentices to find their teachings, Isis was one of the founders, Slytherin to be precise. His main requirement to become a Chosen was to speak Parseltongue or to be friends with one. Last one was Tom Marvolo Riddle and Severus Snape. They found out their professor could pick up Parseltongue but couldn't speak it. It was a nice bit of information. They didn't know anything about Riddle at all though. Isis wouldn't reveal how the other houses had picked their chosen or where they had secreted them off to as well. She did comment that it was unique to have two houses Chosen banding together, it hadn't happened since the founder's were alive before the infighting happened.

"_Your thingsss will be up here by the end of today while you are attending classess, Bran. It is time for you all to go."_

Bolt, Burn, and Brigid grabbed their packs so they would be able to get down to breakfast on time while Bran just laughed. His was still on his shoulders when all this had begun. When they stepped back outside the portrait of Isis, the found themselves outside the tower entrance. Making their way down, they had brought up the subject about getting back on Thomas for Bran. Neville just thought about it for awhile. They were almost down to the Great Hall when he brought up his idea.

"I want him embarassed more than anything. He embarrassed me. I want to do it to him. Let him end up in the Lake would be suitable punishment on a colder day." Bran piped up. All just grinned. They all knew he had a dark side and this was a perfect excercise to show it.

"Too bad we can't get Fred and George in on this. They could teach us all they know." Ron said wistfully.

"Why not? Are the rules set in stone or are they meant to be bent and broken?" Hermione countered. Neville looked at Hermione for a moment and just nodded. He wanted so bad to break rules at his Gran's but he wanted to abide by his father's image more than anything else. He wanted to heal his mother and his father more than anything else in the world.

"Let's get them to teach us everything they know and more." Harry suggested.

----------

Sorry about the delay. Would've had this up awhile ago but I got arrested because of stupid traffic tickets. I have this thing planned out a bit. I think I am going to need a beta reader once I truly focus on getting these fics of mine going.


	10. Prank and Quidditch

This is unbeta-ed at the moment. Forgive me! I don't have MS-Word.

Rowling's verse is her own. I own nothing but the continuation of the story from the Chapter called Bran.

Sorry about the delays, I had some personal problems, alot to be exact. I am already at work on the next chapter and amusingly enough have ideas for years 2 and 4. Three I am still working on ideas for.

--------------------

"You want us to do what?" Ron asked his brothers. The identical Cheshire grins upon Fred and George's faces were scary at times. He couldn't believe what they were saying, they couldn't want them to do that. Nothing but that, that was breaking rules, not that they minded, but that would get them caught.

"We want you..." one started.

"to steal the Sorting Hat..."

"and deposit it onto Snape's head..."

"during breakfast. If you succeed..."

"we'll teach you the fine art of..."

"pranking!"

Hermione just looked at them, wanting to cut out their throats with a silent Cutting Curse. The spell would work but it would be too messy, plus they were Ron's family. "Have you done this before?" she cut them off before they could go on their ever confusing ping pong match of words.

"It was our initation to Hogwarts Pranksters Association. We are proud card-carrying..."

"... map-toting..."

"... diabolical plotting..."

"... prankster's of Hoggie of the Warts!" Fred or George looked at the other and just groaned, the ending of that sentence was just horrible. Gred and Forge looked at them, smiling evilly which set Hermione into reservations about it.

"Bolt, I don't think this should be attempted without thinking it through." Hermione cautioned the group.

"Agreed" Ron spoke up. "This is highly risky but I think it can be done."

The twins spoke up again telling them to let them know by next week or they wouldn't get help in learning how to prank Dean or anyone else.

0000000000

The rest of the day had past quick until they gotten back to the private room with Isis. She greeted each one of them in turn asking how their day was before Neville started in on what he had thought about the entire day.

"Since you are my friends, I need to mention something to all of you." Neville started up, "Have a seat, this could take me awhile to get out. I've got the courage to do it so I need to get this off my chest so I can breath a little."

All sat while Hermione voiced all their opinions at once, "You already know you won't be judged so we will listen first before jumping to any assumptions." Both of the silent parties just nodded, going along with what she had said.

"And I thank you for that but I don't want to be seen as an emotional cripple or weakling because of this." Neville started up again, showing that he could bash himself quite well.

Ron interceded before he could get too far though, "Bran, you have shown you have some serious power in Charms, Transfiguration, but most of all you help **US** in Herbology, a subject we were sorely lacking in. You are an equal part of this group. If we could find other partners for the subjects the group doesn't have an advantage in we'd dominate the top positions."

Hermione nodded while Harry spoke up, "Working on that but still, I don't like being around alot of people this quickly. It has only been a couple weeks into school." After that was said they looked back to Neville waiting for what he was going to say.

"I don't like with my parents. They were sent to St. Mungo's for catatonia after damage for the Crucatius curse. I live with my Gran who has always compared me to my Dad. I hope this isn't going to get me kicked out of the group." Neville was close to whining at the end. He had been dreading this the entired day but they had entrusted him enough to truly belong in the group.

"Bran, sit down. We knew this talk was coming but we weren't expecting it this fast. Who wants to go first?" The question Harry threw up in the air wasn't directed at Neville but at the other two.

"I'll go first." Hermione ventured. She stood up as Neville sat down on the chair with a sign of confusion on his face. "Bran, we had picked up that you were having a bad homelife. We are all here for the same reason but different circumstances. You decided to reach out to us and tell us why you have a bad homelife. It is time for us to tell you our stories then. As you know, I am Muggleborn. What makes it worse is my parents admit I am a mistake that should not have happened. They yell, they scream through walls at me and each other. I was plagued with quite a bit of guilt enough to drive my self to harming myself." At that, she pushed up the sleeves on each of her arms showing the old scars that were slowing fading away. "This was my release, my way of feeling til the Burn and Bolt took away my knife. It was bad for me. Your problem is your confidence, being compared to someone else, and your clumsiness because of trying too hard." At this she sat down and spoke, "Who's next?"

Neville was shocked to see the least, this girl was amazing and yet, she hid behind a mask of calm collectedness that would put some middle year Slytherins to shame. It was shocking to say the least. But what did she mean by each of them having a horrible home life?

Ron was reserved but they could hear him say, "Me." Standing up, he began pacing in front of the fireplace. "As you all know, my family were Gryffindors until me. I would've been one as well if this past summer didn't happen. My brother, the prefect, first started hanging out with me, to be exact." He spat brother and prefect out almost like they were scalding his tonuge. "Percy was stuck up and somewhat poofish but I still thought he was cool. Until he started to fondle me. " Neville gasped at this and he was hushed quickly by the other two. They knew he needed to say this quickly or Ron would lose the nerve to say it for quite a while. "He then ordered me to suck him off until a couple weeks before school began, he started buggering me." Ron was almost in a rage at this point and pacing much faster. "I felt so ashamed, I didn't want to be seen as weak if I went to Mum and Dad about this, and I felt that I could've prevented this from happening some how. I started keeping more and more to myself and it didn't help the twins were trying to cheer me up. I thought they were picking on me but they were doing the only thing they knew how to do, joke and have fun. I hung around Ginny more, halfway wanting to protect her from Percy. She was female but I didn't want to touch anyone because of this. I still don't know what to do about him at times!"

Ron sat back down letting Neville stew over the words that were just spoken. Then spoke "So that explains his passes at some people in the house." They just looked at him strangely. "It is true! He tried to make a few passes at some of the boys, some were my year before others put him into line. Some people were saying they were going to report him if he didn't behave. All we would have to do is get him caught and he'd get prefect taken away."

Ron countered it, "He's too sneaky. He knows rules better than we do. It's a thought though. Harry, you are up." Neville just looked at Harry in shock, what did the World's Savior have to say other than he was orphaned?

Harry stood up shrugged off his robes and his shirt while explaining just like Hermione's his needed to be seen. With a quick "Finite" all three saw the scars across his chest, on his arms, and his back. Neville was shocked. Who would treat the Savior of the World in this way? "This was done by my uncle mainly. He deemed I was a freak that needed to be punished. I was a servant to them. One mistake would cost me whatever food they would give me today whether it was one dish left unwashed or forgetting to do a minor chore. Even not waking up on time. More mistakes throughout the day, would add the number of lashings onto what I got at the end of the night with either a whip, a riding crop, or a leather belt with the buckle attached! I was never sent to the hospital to get any bones repaired so I knew when a bone broke that I had to rebreak it to at least get it to be aligned properly. I couldn't make the grades to go to private schools because that would get me whipped daily because I was smarter then they own piggy flesh and blood. I was thought of as a criminal by neighbors because of them yet their own son was the one who would run around harrassing old ladies, painting cars or walls, throwing firecrackers at cats." Neville was whitefaced at this. "I am enrolled in St. Brutus for Incurably Criminal Boys while I am attending Hogwarts, so they can maintain the delusion they are sparing the sweets and using the rod frequently." At that, Harry sat down. Tears were almost in his face at the end of that.

Neville just looked at them in the eye and just said something all would remember for a long time, "What would I give to prevent this from happening to anyone else ever again."

All answers were the same, "Far too much, Far too much."

They turned in that night to their own nightmares but in the end, Isis watched them all congregate back into the living room to fall asleep upon the couch.

_"Sleep well my young ones, you will change the world,_" Isis hissed. She watched them all, each had a past similar to the others but distinctly different. Each wanted to prove themselves and grow stronger. Each wanted to become better, a dream that in her eyes made her worthy to oversee them to it.

---------------------------------------

As they awoke the next day, they changed off turns with the bathrooms. Neville was thinking on the problem the twins had brought to them. How would they steal the Sorting Hat to give to the twins for a prank?

"Brigid, did the twins say that we couldn't have help in their task?" he asked.

She was quick to respond with a 'no'.

"Isn't there a charm for getting what we want? I mean as children, one of us must've summoned a toy to us at one time. Too bad we can't have Peeves lift it since he can go anywhere in the school but we can't control him." Neville rambled on about ideas. He didn't see Hermione's eyes light up at the two wonderful ideas that came into play.

"Bran, you are a genius!"

Nev whirled around with a dumbfounded expression on his face." I'm what?"

"A genius! Both ideas will work. There is such a thing as a summoning charm, I overheard Ravenclaw fourth years talking about it. It was to be discussed later on in the next month or two but they were starting on it earlier. I could approach them and ask them about it. That could work. Or... Peeves... I wonder..."

Now Nev's interest was perked, "Peeves, what about him? We all know he can't be controlled except by the Slytherin--- oh." He just sat there gazing in stupidity, the answer was in front of his face and he hadn't seen it.

"Baron Alexander may be able to assist us in this. He may, we need to talk to him about this." This through Nevile for another loop.

"Baron Alexander Lucian Renard VI!" exclaimed Hermioned, "otherwise known as..."

"The Bloody Baron." the smug ghost said while entering the room. "My child, you have need of me?"

"Would you ask Peeves to steal an item of the Headmaster's for us for a prank?" Hermione spoke quickly.

"My lady Brigid, you are up to mischief. That alone would get Peeves interested but I need him here to see if he could. Do you permit?" At Hermione's nod, he yelled "Peeves! Get your poltergeist hind-end over here now!" Then the Baron looked around the room again to see that it had a new occupant, "And who is this, isn't he a Gryffindor?"

Hermione replied quickly, "He's one of our group now on. Neville Longbottom otherwise known as Bran, our Herbology expert." Neville blushed at this while Hermione continued on. "Bran, meet Baron Alexander Lucian Renard VI, the Bloody Baron, the Head Ghost of Slytherin." All Nev could do was offer a quick bow, surprises were thrown up left an right in the past couple of days that made him question the world around him. It was just wierd altogether.

The Baron spoke up once again formatlities were out of the way, "What item of Dumbledore's are you wishing to borrow?"

"The Sorting Hat. The Weasley Twins said this was an initation into being a prankster. They had to do it as well."

"My dear, you've been had!"

Both of them yelled out at this "What!" Both were seething, this would've gotten them into trouble if they had been caught.

"Here comes Peeves right now, do you still want him to steal it? He'll want something in return." the Baron asked, trying to hurry their decision up. Hermione just nodded, the beginnnings of the plan was coming into her head. Peeves barrelled into the room his his trademark raspberries and naughty songs until the Baron settled him down.

The others had come out of the bathrooms and noticed the two ethereal people before walking away. They were not ready to deal with extra people just yet.

"Peeves, how would you like to play a prank on the Weasley Twins?" Hermione started.

The ghost just grinned, mishief was always fun. Putting one over on the twins was better than fun. "Peevsie is already listening to the firstie, what you need Peevsie to do?"

"Steal the Sorting Hat from the Headmaster."

"Oooh... Peevsie likes this firstie."

"What are you wanting in return?"

"Peeves wants to be sorted."

"Then this is what we'll do..."

-------------------------

When Harry and Ron asked them what they were planning later, Neville just popped up with, "Just wait and see, wait and see. Brigid is brilliant, but scary." The day past quickly for them with their classes until it came to lunch time. All had gathered with the Bloody Baron waiting to see what Brigid had up her sleeve.

Here came Peeves through the air with a screaming Filch right after him up to the Head Table. The Sorting Hat was in his hands when it spoke in an amplified voice, "Attention, students and faculty. I have been requested to give the sorting of Peeves." The hall fell silent while the teachers just glowered at Peeves, this was a new all-time high for him. The Hat came over his head and yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" before Peeves laughed merrily before running back out.

"Thank ye twins for the idea!" he screamed as Filtch trailed him with a fishing net out the Great Hall doors. Ron and Harry just sat there staring at Hermione like she had grown another head. She didn't, no way. Ripples of laughter came tenatively to all the hall until they burst out laughing. McGonagall had got up from the table to grab the twins by the ear and pull them out into the hall before giving them a scolding for playing with things that didn't belong to them.

Dumbledore on the other hand got up to the podium, "Well, that was unexpected but let's all welcome the new student into Slytherin." A burst of applause sounded off the walls as Peeves came back in the Hall, sans the Hat, to bow before rushing off again.

After the Trio and Neville had gotten out of the Hall, they all asked her how. Her reply was the twins had stood them up with a prank of their own and she said they deserved one of their own to backfire. All agreed and decided that they would handle pranking Thomas on their own terms. Neville pointed out he at least was able to get into the tower due to him being a Gryffindor. All three Slytherins grinned at that. They knew Neville was going to do well in their group. They scattered to the next classes for them.

Later it was revealed on a schedule the next game would be coming up in a couple days on a Thursday. Harry's response was "Go figure, I knew he was working me harder than normal but I forgot to check dates on when the game was." Classes were decent until the day of the game where Snape canceled any detentions he had just to make sure noone had an excuse for not being there. Harry just thought he didn't want to lose horribly to the Gryffies because his Seeker was in detention.

The game started off weak for their opponents which gave the Slytherin team every advatange to use a bludger to scare someone off course. Harry laughed merrily at it while still keeping watch for the Snitch. He still couldn't see it but he knew it would pop up when it felt like it. About five minutes of random patrolling and a 50 point lead to Slytherin when he spotted the Snitch. The biased Lee Jordan didn't like saying anyone was losing to Slytherin funny but him arguing with a teacher was even more hilarious. It gave the Slytherins the edge because they knew at least where the Quaffle was at all times if it wasn't in their hands.

There! He could see it, Harry tore off after the Snitch in a steep dive while the other Seeker looked on as if it were a feint. He couldn't believe he was so lucky! Then it happened, his broom started bucking. And didn't stop until it had bucked him off when he wasn't close enough to the ground.

Oh fuck, were the last words coming into his mouth as something lodged into his mouth as the sickening crunch of broken bones and creeping darkness overwhelmed him.

---------

Some have asked me when Snape is truly going to get a clue about Harry at least. Next chapter, Next chapter. Please feel free to send advice. I need a beta as well.


End file.
